


Only Time Knows

by wendywind



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywind/pseuds/wendywind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个世界上最浪漫的故事，只有时间知道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Kingsman演员真人同人，Colin Firth/Taron Egerton无差  
> *半架空，所有演员相关情史都是虚构的，和现实状况一概无关，一切RPS都是AU，我也不拥有任何角色。  
> 

1.

2013年的秋天对于Taron Egerton来说，是个字面意义上的多事之秋。

他即将年满二十四岁，像每个事业刚刚起步的平凡年轻人一样，被一堆麻烦绊住了脚。首先是感情上，和交往快两年的男友Dennis陷入了愈发严重的分歧，对方和他一样，同样刚从皇家戏剧艺术学院毕业，和Taron不同的是，他有着一个远大的理想，或许是因为太过远大了，他不屑于把任何琐事放在心上，两个人离开宿舍之后，从租房搬家到按时支付水电费，都是Taron一个人在操心。

其次是工作上，在过去的一年里，他报名的四次电影试镜，有三次都以失败告终。其中甚至包括一次给动画角色配音的活儿，天知道他为了这部电影练习了半个月，甚至毫无意义地去了两趟动物园，直到试镜的前一天，他还对自己能够拿下那只红帽子小熊的角色充满自信，可是第二天他在片场看到Ben Whishaw的身影后，他就知道自己的妄想全都泡汤了。在这位早就声名远扬的同校前辈面前，他一个无名小卒显然没有任何竞争力。

所谓人生低谷，也就不过如此了吧。

就在Taron开始相信这个倒霉的秋天注定要惨淡收场的时候，他接到了一通改变他人生轨迹的电话。他至今仍清楚地记得，那是七月十五号的早晨，当时他赖在公寓的床上，沮丧地思考着自己以后有没有任何希望能依靠演戏而不是打零工，来维持自己在伦敦的独立生活。手机就在这时毫无征兆地亮了，当他看清楚屏幕上的名字时，差点从床上摔下来。

Matthew Vaughn，年轻有为的英国当红制片人，也是即将开拍的电影Kingsman的导演。

“操，大早晨的搞什么名堂，”从隔壁卧室传来一声怒吼，来自和他冷战中的Dennis，还带着惺忪的睡意，“快接你该死的电话。”

Taron的大脑这才恢复功能，颤颤巍巍地按下了通话键，把手机举到耳边。

当然，接到电话的可不知他一个人，Matthew很快把消息透露给了媒体。到了下午，他的名字便被各大电影网站塞进了新闻标题，一文不名的新人被选作Matthew新电影的男主，云云。好莱坞的娱乐记者向来以苛刻著称，对他展现出的态度有一半是质疑，另一半则是谨慎的观望。

坦白说，连Taron自己都没有想过那次试镜能够成功。Kingsman在四项工作面试中被他排在最末位，因为要当男主角，还要和Colin Firth合作，不管怎么说对于现阶段的他而言都太难了。然而上帝就是这样恶趣味，偏偏在猝不及防的时候扭转他的人生方向盘，引着他以惊人的时速冲往一个全然陌生的方向，至于等在前面的是大路还是悬崖，却从来都不肯多透露一句。

Matthew用一些公式性的套话鼓励了他，并且给他电邮了剧本，Taron诚惶诚恐地把它们打印成册，接下来的两个月里，他的手指就几乎再也没有离开过这个册子，连睡觉时都放在枕边。

除此之外他还去了一趟音像店，把其他参演者的电影都买了回来，尤其是即将和他成为搭档的Colin Firth，更是一部也没有落下。不背台词的时候，他的眼球就聚焦在笔电屏幕上，兢兢业业地研究这些片子。

Dennis在出门赶赴聚会之前，都不忘回头挖苦一句：“嘿，我们的威尔士小狗狗又在为拿满分做准备了，需要我捡几根骨头做奖励吗？”

Taron把三明治刁在嘴里，一只手从键盘上挪开，向着门口比了个高高的中指。

*

电影开机的时间定在了九月底，来剧组报道的那天，Taron局促得像是个刚刚踏进校门的高中生。

影棚就在伦敦市郊，离他租的公寓没有多远的车程，他也没带多少行李。他知道按照惯例，距离正式开拍还有少许缓冲期，第一天去剧组的任务无非是和同事们互相熟络一下，通读台本，试穿道具，包括那身为他量身定做的昂贵西装、皮鞋和眼镜，或许还会拍一套定妆照。他不该感到紧张的，要知道即使是在RADA严苛的毕业考试上，他都表现得从容不迫，赢过了绝大多数的同级生。但眼下，Kingsman是他身为主角参演的第一部电影，还是一部被寄予厚望的电影。想到这一点，再多的理由也没法拯救他加速的心跳了。

托伦敦地铁的福，他比约定的时间早了半个多小时。剧组奢侈地租下了好几间相连的影棚，摄影师们忙着摆机位，道具师则在摆弄着雨伞和打火机之类的东西。当时的Taron披着一件灰色连帽衫，脚底下踩着学生气十足的帆布鞋，朴素得像是一颗刚刚被拔出来的土豆，在一片嘈杂之中，根本没有人注意到他。

身高一米七九的新鲜土豆在人群中东张西望，下意识地寻找Colin Firth的影子。

他知道Colin也会来，Matthew就是这么告诉他的。而在离开家之前他的笔电上还在播放着《国王的演讲》最后一幕戏。这些天里他把这位奥斯卡影帝的片子全都看了个遍，包括好的烂的，搞笑的和煽情的。起初的时候，他还试图把屏幕中的人和剧本里Harry Hart联系起来，但很快就放弃了。Colin Firth演过的角色之间差异太大，几乎看不出彼此的影子，到最后，关于这位年长者的各种感受在Taron的脑瓜里杂糅成了一团，汇聚成一个强烈却模糊的印象。

凭着这个印象，Taron很快便锁定了目标。Colin正站在房间的角落，和一名大概是摄影师的工作人员轻松地交谈，他穿着一身灰蓝色的西装，一只手随意地插在西裤口袋里，脸上没有化妆，头发也只是随意地拢向脑后。但和Taron不同，Colin是那种无论何时站在人群里都会显得十分出挑的类型，多年的演员生涯，在他的举手投足之间刻下了颇为独特的气质。

那是Taron第一次在这么近的距离里观察Colin，他发现Colin看上去竟然比他想象得要年轻得多，也挺拔得多。

Colin很快觉察到他的视线，转过头冲他挥了挥手。而后简短告别了摄影师，迈着随意的步子朝他走过来。

“你一定是Taron吧。很高兴见到你，我的搭档。”

Colin朝他伸出手，Taron愣了一瞬，才忙乱地握住。可是，一想到这只手曾经举起过小金人，他不由得吞了口气，刚刚压下去的局促情绪又浮了上来，抬起头来迎上对方的目光：“Firth先生，我很荣幸……”

对面的男人被他逗乐了：“鉴于我们以后要培养充分的默契，你可以不必这么拘谨，小伙子，叫我Colin就可以了。”

“Colin，”他试探性地叫了一次，努力让自己的威尔士舌头不要打结，“请原谅，我只是……有点紧张。”

“我理解，想当初我第一次去电影片场的时候，激动得找错了门，被隔壁影棚当成盗摄的狗仔轰了出来，别提有多尴尬了。”

Taron不由自主地笑了笑，尽管心里知道对方只是随口安慰他，但嘴上还是脱口问出：“第一部电影是《同窗之爱》吗？”

“是的，是那一部，”Colin挑起眉毛，“你知道得很清楚嘛。”

“我看过你的电影，”Taron赶忙解释，“我的意思是，我看了每个人的，为了工作……而你的电影尤其多……”

“哦，那太好了，我想我们以后不用担心缺乏话题了。”

Taron睁大眼睛，望着面前这位年龄是他一倍，成就是他一百倍的男人，他刚刚用一通蠢话完全打乱了自己的步调，让自己听起来像个偷窥狂，可Colin看起来毫不介意，对方脸上平淡而温暖的微笑，令他莫名地感到一丝宽慰。在这漫长的一天里，他第一次开始相信，眼下的工作或许也没有他所预想得那么难搞。

Matthew就在这时出现在门外，带着那顶标志性的鸭舌帽，一边拍手，一边用洪亮的嗓音打破了嘈杂：“既然演员都到齐了，各位绅士，就让我们直接切入正题，开始为拯救世界做准备吧。”

-TBC-

*Dennis是Taron在Smoke里的角色名字，借用一下，如前文所说这个人物也是完全虚构的。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

但事实上，拍摄的过程比拯救世界乏味得多。

电影是一种复杂的视觉艺术，呈现在荧幕上的每一幕画面，都是剧组上下通力合作，充分剪辑，再精心挑选的成果。对于演员来说，一个短暂的场景，可能意味着一整天枯燥的重复。

Matthew是一个高效率的人，同时也是一个严格的人，这两点结合在一起，使得Kingsman剧组的工作强度比Taron参加过的任何一次拍摄都要大。起初的几天，他勉强跟上了其他人的步调，完成了开头的街景以及警局部分的拍摄，几天之后，Sophie和另外几位年轻演员加入了剧组，布景师也完成了影棚的搭建工作，Matthew便着手拍摄地下基地的训练戏。

训练是整部片子最难搞的几个部分之一，而Taron也面临着自己的难题，他不得不和Mark Strong拍摄很多对手戏，眼神相接的那种。剧本里Eggsy像个桀骜的小狗似的竭力挑战Merlin的权威，但Taron不确定自己能不能搞定Mark的权威，表现出足以盖过对方的气势。

“Taron，你的动作太夸张了。”  
“这一段台词，说慢一点。”  
“不行，眼神不够凶狠，记住这一幕你有个特写，要专注于细节。”

在导演的指挥下Taron愈发手忙脚乱，五次NG之后，Matthew终于停下了摄影机，走过来拍了拍他的肩，“嘿，小伙子，拿出你试镜时的状态来，你现在紧张得像一根木头。”

Taron吃力地点了点头，把头顶的鸭舌帽又压得低了一些。表演的理论他都懂，台词也背得滚瓜烂熟，但不知怎地，当摄像机对准他，而他的眼睛对准Mark的镜片时，那些理应十分基本的常识突然就从他的头脑里溜走了。

他的困惑一直持续到了中午，因为影棚就在市区，有人提议到附近的市集解决午饭，一上午的进展缓慢让剧组成员的情绪有些低沉，一群人为了打起精神，哄闹着去了，Taron浑浑噩噩地跟在队尾，随便给自己端了一份套餐，把餐盘重重地撂在桌子上，却没有胃口下咽。他想自己必须得调整一下状态，以免继续拖剧组的后腿，要知道拍摄进度才刚刚开始深入，他甚至还没有正式和Colin对过戏呢……

“嗨Taron，为什么不来加入我们呢？”不远处有个声音响起，竟然是Colin。刚刚划过他脑海的人，此时正在邻桌对他招手。

Taron这才发现其他演员几乎都凑在一张长桌边，Sophie也在，这位小他一岁的姑娘在扮演Lancelot候选人的时候，发挥得比他稳定得多。连Mark也来了，鼻梁上还架着那副平光眼镜，穿着砖红色的套头毛衣，整个人看起来充满了诡异的宅气。

Taron起身走过去，在Colin身边的空位拘谨地坐下。他的到来并没有打断其余人的交谈，Mark似乎也对上午的拍摄不甚满意，在抱怨关于口音的问题：“没办法，我跟Matthew说了，我实在搞不定威尔士腔，特别是尾音的变化太让人崩溃了。我说如果要让Merlin把话说得更自然，我们必须得换个方式。”

“他答应了？”Sophie停下手里的叉子，好奇地问。

“嗯哼，”Mark耸了耸肩，“所以下午我会换成苏格兰式的，但愿这行得通。”他把目光移向Taron，“也辛苦你了，配合我重来了那么多次。”

“没关系。”Taron赶忙摆手，“事实上，我也犯了很多错误。”

“嘿伙计们，这是愉快的午餐会，可不是反省会，”Colin提高音量，打破了沉闷的气氛。他随意地抬起一只手，从Taron的身后绕过去，拍了拍后者的肩膀，“说到威尔士腔，或许可以让Taron给我们讲讲诀窍，他来自威尔士，而且在口音问题上是一把好手，没错吧？”

“哇哦，真的？”Sophie也提起了兴趣，“来一段吧Taron，我很好奇。”

“呃……”Taron望了望对面的Sophie和Mark，又望了望身边的Colin，眼睛飞快地眨了眨，迟疑地从座位上站起身，“好吧，我就随便说说，我觉得关键在于把元音发得更加抑扬顿挫一些，比如这一句，”他四处看了看，从桌边抄过一张广告传单，模仿Merlin举着写字板的样子把它托在手上，抬起另一只手，推了推并不存在的眼镜：“咳咳，你们即将参加的。是这个世界上最危险的招聘活动——”

一群人被他夸张的表演逗得前仰后合。Mark笑得尤其过分，整个人几乎要瘫在座椅上，隔了好久才评价道：“实在是太精彩了，或许我该考虑和你交换角色。”

“绝对不可能，”Taron使劲摇头，“我绝对没办法演得那么……凶恶。”

“你觉得我的Merlin很凶恶？”他半开玩笑地质问。

“呃，”Taron吐了一下舌头，“有一点凶，尤其是候选人全员报道的那一幕。”

“太好了我不是一个人这么想。”Sophie挥舞着餐叉附和道，“但这就是Merlin的设定不是吗，铁血鬼畜教官，我敢打赌等片子上映的时候，女孩子们绝对会爱死他的。”

Mark终于敛起笑意，重新挺直腰板：“老天，我爱死跟你们这些小鬼一起拍电影了，让我感觉自己年轻了二十岁，是吧Colin？”

“得了吧，我可没打算承认自己老。”Colin揶揄道。

每个人都在笑，Taron的心情也跟着放松下来，原来他并不是唯一一个感到紧张，并且发挥失常的人，他猜想这是一个全新的剧组总会经历的状况，但Colin用一个提议缓解了尴尬。他忍不住带着感激的心情瞄向对方，却发现Colin正全心全意地盯着他的盘子：“鸡肉卷？”

“是的。”他顺着Colin的目光，望向躺在托盘侧面的、表面泛着焦黄的卷饼，几分钟前他还觉得这玩意无法下咽，但现在，那些从边缘冒出来的生菜和酱汁看起来可口极了。

Colin显然也这么想：“这不公平，我怎么没找到？”

Taron也愣了一下，他已经不记得这玩意是谁顺手塞给他的。“呃，你想试试吗？”他把盘子往Colin的方向推了一点，“我这份可以给你。”

“我怎么忍心抢你的食物，”Colin又把盘子推了回去，末了用一种和他在戏中的严肃形象完全不符的、堪称可爱的方式翻了翻眼皮：“明天吧，点餐的时候叫上我。”

“嗯。”Taron开心地点了点头。原来Colin并没有他想象得那么严肃，说不定他们真的可以成为朋友，这个发现让他安心极了。Colin的目光还在若有若无地扫过他，为了掩饰唇边不禁露出的、愚蠢的笑容，他赶忙捏起盘中的鸡肉卷，把沾满了塔塔酱的面饼送进嘴里。

还好我没有尾巴，Taron想，不然他可能没有办法让它在Colin面前停止摇动，那样就太丢人了。

*

托这场午餐会的福，下午的进展很顺利，有些镜头甚至一遍即过，连Matthew紧皱的眉毛都舒展了不少。

毕竟拍戏意味着整天的共处，起初的尴尬消除之后，剧组的演员们很快熟络起来。没过几天，就已经能够集体嘲笑Mark的光头、眼镜和老头衫了。至于为什么是Mark……Colin在当中扮演了举足轻重的角色，谁让他开玩笑的水平胜过前者一筹，使得年轻人们迅速和他聚集到了同一条战线上。

Taron和Colin之间的合作也进展顺利，裁缝店的那部分拍得很不错，两人之间的所谓‘化学反应’也达到了要求，不需要导演额外操心。到了十月中旬，扮演反派的Sofia和Samuel也先后抵达了伦敦，更多的打戏被提上了日程。

很快，剧组迎来最具挑战的那幕水下冒险。

对于这场戏，Matthew设计的方式是把一个悬空的房间缓慢地降到水池里，以模拟充水的效果。整个过程都是实景，没有CGI，十个人在水中演戏，还要控制好镜头的移动，对整个剧组来说，都是个巨大的挑战。

为了两分钟的剧情他们花掉了整整两天，第一天完全是个灾难，计算机出了问题，把房间降到了水面以下25尺，每个演员都被吓了个半死，大部分道具也都报废了，只能等第二天卷土重来。

第二天Taron压下心中的恐惧，用了十二分的专注在拍摄中，毕竟大部分时间里，镜头都追逐着他，而他这辈子都没有进行过如此惊心动魄的游泳活动。

等全部镜头都通过的时候，已经到了第二天的午后。每个人都快虚脱了，Taron还在不停地吸鼻子，多半是感冒的前兆。于是Matthew给了他们半天的假期，放他们各自回去休息。

Taron却发现自己并不想回公寓去。

这些天里他一直和剧组里的外地演员住在一起，虽然他租的房子就在伦敦，这么做显得没有必要，但在彻底处理好自己的私人问题之前，一想到要面对那个臭脾气的男友，他就打心底感到沮丧。这些天里他很累，但是过得开心而充实，像这样一心一意，为了某个目标而专注，心无旁骛的感觉，他已经很久没有过了。

就好像甩开了所有的负载，把油门一脚踩到底，不顾一切地向前奔驰的感觉，广阔的世界在面前铺展开来，连刀割般的凉风都成了享受。他觉得自己有一点理解Eggsy，虽然生活并没有电影那么极端，但总有些部分是相通的。

而另一个相通之处在于，Colin是那个为他领路的人，永远走在他前面不远处，驱使他跟上去。这两天Colin也在忙着拍大学教室里那场爆炸戏，和他没什么交集。但每天他们还是会聚在一起吃午饭，对着鸡肉卷和炸鱼展开一些毫无营养的讨论，Taron在心底里知道，如果没有Colin不留痕迹的帮助，他不会这么快融入剧组，更不会有这种奇妙的归属感。

他喝了点热茶，去健身房挥洒了一会儿汗水，最后在影棚附近找了家咖啡厅，在一台没人使用的公用电脑前坐下，漫不经心地调出一部电影。他发现自己的手竟然自然而然地挑了一部有Colin参演的片。

等到真正和Colin朝夕相处之后，再次观看对方的电影反倒成了一种相当奇妙的体验。他们之间还有几场很重要的对手戏没有拍，包括宅子里的争吵，对表现两个角色的性格至为重要。Taron隔着屏幕凝视Colin的神态，脑子里下意识地开始演练起了自己的台词。

这时口袋里的手机响了，竟然是Colin发来的短讯

——『听说水下的戏拍得很辛苦，你还感冒了，没事吧？』

他们在初次见面的那天便交换了手机号，也互相联络过几次，开拍前Colin还给Taron发过一段鼓励的话，让后者开心了很久。但Taron也清楚，那只是出于合作者之间的礼貌，当时的短信记录还在屏幕上方，稍微滚动屏幕就能看见。

他只是没想到Colin的关心竟然延续了下来，还来得如此及时。这让Colin在他心中比起一个单纯的前辈，更多了几分亲密。作为一个有家不回的蠢蛋，他此时独自一人坐在陌生的咖啡厅里，多半还有点感冒，心里却涌上一阵不明就里的暖意。

隔了好一阵子，他才敲下一段话——『已经没事了，我很好。谢谢你Colin』。

几秒钟后他收到了回复，是一个简单的、表示微笑的表情符号。

Taron彻底惊呆了，他不敢相信一个五十岁的男人竟然会在短信里使用表情符号，还是很老式的那种，用冒号表示眼睛，半个括号表示嘴巴，需要旋转九十度才能看出含义。他很想告诉Colin，现在的年轻人早就不这么用了，但是他又不忍拆穿对方的努力。他几乎可以想象Colin一边思考，一边缓慢地打下这些符号时的神色，一定精彩极了，不输给那个面对鸡肉卷时的表情。

等回过神的时候，Taron发现自己正捧着手机傻笑。而坐在附近的男男女女，都用奇怪的目光瞄向他，好像他是某种恋爱中的傻瓜，刚刚收到了告白似的。

Taron并不想和那些人分享自己的快乐，他缩了缩肩膀，从座位上跳起来，快步走出咖啡厅。十月的晚风沿着领口灌进身体，吹走了沮丧，也吹走了疲惫。Taron伸了个懒腰，大步流星地往剧组包下的酒店走去。今晚他要睡个好觉，战胜那该死的感冒，然后拍出一部惊世骇俗的间谍动作片，呈献给每一个曾经怀疑过他的人。

他突然开始相信，Matthew在六十个试镜者中选择他并不是没有缘由的，自己或许能够把握住这次机会，或许真的能够像Eggsy那样，用一身西装和一把雨伞来改变命运。

二十四岁的Taron Egerton对成名还只有一个模糊的概念，不论是金钱还是荣誉，对他而言都还只是一个符号。他只是单纯地希望到了那个时候，Colin Firth能够站在他的身边，和他分享所有的一切。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

3.

十一月的时候，剧组集体转移到了郊外，工作时间也延长到了日落后。好在每个人都适应了忙碌的拍摄节奏，连家住伦敦的Colin和Mark都暂时搬进了影棚，和其他人一样睡在各自的拖车里。

对于Taron来说，打戏并不算难，虽然穿着牛津鞋跑来跑去快要把他的脚底板磨断了，但是他还年轻，可以忍受物理上的疼痛。真正的挑战在于表现情绪的场合，Eggsy是个相当传统的主人公，在影片前后变化巨大，而他的任务就是营造出恰如其分的代入感，让观众不会对这些改变感到突兀，所以每个眼神，每次沉默，每段争吵，每场爆发，都要拿捏得恰到好处。

早在戏剧学院的时候，Taron就记住了一句话——对戏就像双人舞，互动比独演更重要。但他不能指望别人、尤其是Colin来刻意配合他。Taron是个相当有自知之明的人，知道自己并没有太多天赋，讨人喜欢的脸蛋大概是上天给他的唯一的馈赠，但也绝对算不上得天独厚。其余的、支撑他从平凡的乡下男孩成为RADA优等生的，都是勤恳的努力。从前如此，这一次也不会例外。

所以一天的拍摄结束之后，他的脑海里依然回放着尚未完成的台词，拖车的空间太小，他索性踱步到外面的草坪上，借着安静的环境练习起来。

“看我找到了什么，一个潜行的小精灵？”温和的声音在不远处响起，打断了他口中的碎语，“我记得这里是Kingsman的拍摄基地，而不是霍格沃兹吧。”

Taron转过身，看到Colin正朝他走来，身上仍披着白天那件灰色西装外套，整个人几乎隐没在夜色里。要不是随之而来的、沙沙的脚步声，Taron会以为自己看走了眼。

“哦，抱歉，我吵到你了吗？”他挠了挠头。

“当然没有，”Colin笑道，“别把我当成你的祖父，我才五十岁而已，不会这么早就睡的。”

Taron也跟着扯起了嘴角，他一直很喜欢Colin开玩笑的方式。

“有什么让你感到疑惑的地方吗？”对方在他的面前停下，看到他手中的剧本。

“呃，”Taron犹豫了一下，坦白道，“明天的戏，就是在Harry家里的那场，我有点找不到感觉。”

“哦，介意跟我说说吗？”

“有点难讲，”Taron在头脑里使劲组织语言，“虽然我们在通读台本的时候演练过，但当时的感觉似乎不太对。Eggsy的情绪很复杂，这点不假，被Harry指责的时候他也打心底里感到愤怒，但我觉得他的表现不会那么的……”

“夸张和戏剧化？”Colin接下他的话。

“对，夸张和戏剧化。”Taron点头，惊讶于对方准确地抓住他的想法，“我觉得在那个情形下，你对我来说已经不仅是一个长辈，而是一个朋友，一个我充分信任的人。所以如果我显得愤怒，也不是缘于自尊受挫，而更多的是一种……期待被辜负的感觉。”他不太确定地望着Colin，“你明白我的意思吗？”

和Taron预料的想法，Colin并没有提问，而是了然地摊开了双手，“有趣的是，这也是通读剧本那天，Matt试图告诉我的，他觉得你在这场戏中的表现方式尚有纠正的余地。”

“什么？”Taron不自觉地眨了眨眼睛。

“我本来打算明天再跟你提的，”Colin接着说，“你知道，你应该找我来商量，而不是一个人闷头思考，如果我们之间……就像你说的，不是长辈晚辈，而是充分信任的朋友关系。”

“噢，其实我指的是Eggsy和Harry，而不是你和我……但我并不是说我们不算朋友，我的意思是……”Taron开始语无伦次，而Colin一直耐心地看着他。“好吧，”他最终放弃地叹了口气，“我想我有点钻牛角尖了。”

说完他便羞愧地别开了目光，咬着嘴唇，双脚交替着在地上跺来跺去，真是太丢人了，他想，一定是凉飕飕的晚风把他的小聪明都刮跑了，让他在Colin面前变成了一个彻头彻尾的蠢蛋，他已经开始思考附近的地形，究竟哪里可以让他掘个地缝钻进去。可就在这时，一只温暖的手落在了他的头顶。

Colin像安慰孩子似的，用温柔又亲昵的方式揉了揉他的头发。

“来我的房间里吧，我们可以一起解决这个。”

*

Colin的拖车房间比Taron的还要简洁，显然刚刚住进来没几天。Taron看着他在单人沙发上坐下，然后给自己扯了个凳子，两个人就这样开始了练习，大部分时候都是Taron在说，Colin在旁边专注地聆听，并思考该如何配合，然后跟他对上几句。

Taron不得不承认，这种练习方式比独自绞尽脑汁有效得多，存在于他们之间的默契再次发挥了作用，诸多疑问像是杂乱的线团被慢慢解开，最后只剩一根平坦而顺畅的线。

在过完最后一行台词之后，Taron终于把剧本丢向一边，狠狠地伸了个懒腰，“我想差不多了。”

“我也这么认为，”Colin也合上手中的册子，“让我们休息一会儿吧。”

他站起来，从墙边的便携柜里取了两个杯子以及保温瓶，打算犒劳一下彼此干渴的喉咙。Taron注意到柜子顶端放着一个黑色的薄屏。“Kindle阅读器？”他惊讶地问，“你还用这个？”

“当然，”Colin点头，“比纸质书轻便多了。”

“哇哦。”Taron忍不住又挂起了傻乎乎的、‘你真是不可思议’的笑容，Colin刚想对此开个玩笑，右手却突然不受控制地抖了一下，一股水流从倾斜的保温瓶里溢出来，一半洒向地面，另一半径直浇在持杯的左手上。

“噢，噢！”Taron用百米冲刺的速度窜过去，从Colin手上夺过闯祸的杯子，“没烫着吧？”

“没关系，只是温水，”Colin懊恼地甩了甩手腕，“帮我拿几张纸。”

“交给我吧。”Taron飞快地抽了几张纸巾，覆在Colin的手上，这时他发现对方的手腕内侧向上鼓起，呈现一个不自然的弧度，皮肤上还带着显而易见的红肿，他皱紧了眉头：“Colin，你的手怎么了？受伤了吗？”

“只是有点扭伤。”

“什么时候？”

“今天上午，排演教堂打戏的时候。”

“什么？”Taron难以置信地盯着他，“那为什么不马上停下！我现在就给Matt打电话。”

“不，不，Taron，”Colin按住他伸向口袋的手，“别小题大做，只是轻微的扭伤而已，没什么大碍。”他叹了口气，垂下头直视着对方的眼睛，“我看起来像是那种会乱来的人吗？”

“那倒不是，”Taron这才慢下来，放弃了联络导演，转而捧起Colin的手腕，紧张兮兮地打量，“老天，让我看看。”

他把碍事的袖口向上推了推，用手掌环住对方的腕部，拇指在手根的三角骨附近轻微按压。Colin的胳膊在他手中反射性地缩了一下，牙缝里挤出一声压抑的抽气。

Taron深吸了一口气，用近乎强硬的态度推着Colin，让后者重新坐回到沙发里：“忍一忍，我帮你处理一下。”

Colin挑起眉毛看着他。

Taron把凳子拽到沙发跟前，好让自己坐得更近，而后再次捧起对方受伤的手腕，两个拇指有技巧地轮番按压。

“我小时候太淘气了，总是把自己扭伤，”Taron一边埋头工作，一边解释，“所以我母亲教了我一套按摩的方法。”

“噢，她很了不起。”

“我只学到了皮毛，但愿能奏效。”他小心翼翼地调整着手指的力道，让扭伤处僵硬的筋络缓慢化开，“这真的是你第一次拍打戏？”

“虽然不想承认，不过，是的，为此我训练了六个月，每天三个小时，但在这方面我恐怕还是个彻头彻尾的菜鸟。”Colin叹了口气，“我也应该早点向你请教才对。”

Taron眨了眨眼，一时不知该回答什么，只能把头埋得更低，更加专注于手上的任务。他发现Colin的手掌很宽大，皮肤因为年龄的缘故变得粗糙，青红的血管也更明晰，但除此之外，并没有显露出太多老态，依旧白皙舒展，骨节分明，干净而富有力量。

他发现原来面前的人并非完美无瑕，也并非永远都冷静如水。Colin和他一样也会烦恼，也会迟疑，也有搞不定的东西。而自己的力量恰好能够为Colin提供帮助，这件事甚至令他感到一丝不合时宜的窃喜。

“谢谢你，Taron，”在按摩结束之后，Colin对他说，“我感觉好多了。”

“别傻了，这只是今天的份，”他义正言辞地鼓起了嘴唇，“扭伤没那么容易恢复，明天还要继续，反对意见一概无效。”

“好吧。”Colin无奈地耸耸肩，隔着咫尺的距离，望着他清澈而纯粹的眼睛，“你看起来还有话要说。”

Taron被问得愣住了，沉默了一会儿，才再度开口：“我觉得你很厉害，Colin，一个演员该有的荣誉，你几乎都已经获得了，你是我们所有人的偶像，被无数的女性和一部分男性憧憬，但你……为什么你对自己还是那么严格？”

“你的形容太过火了。”Colin笑道，试图用目光终止这个话题，却第一次被Taron无视了。

“但你知道我的意思。”Taron带着不知哪来的勇气，不依不饶地追问下去。

“如果你非得要一个答案，”他缓慢地说，“抛开这些不谈，我仍觉得人生的经历尚未完整，仍有新的东西值得尝试，而生命永远都太过短暂，不够挥霍。”

Taron认真地听着，他发现自己从未思考过这些深刻的问题，而Colin把目光移向远处，接着说：“我想这也是我选择站在镜头下的缘由，它令我专注，它能为我留住一些东西，并且为我带来一些新的，让时间流逝得慢一些。这是一份很棒的工作，值得我们去做好它，不是吗？”

Colin说完后，善解人意地沉默了一会儿，而Taron则回忆起了半个月前，拍完水下那场戏时的感受，专注，纯粹，心无旁骛，那的确是一种非常棒的心境……原来如此。他有一种豁然开朗的感觉，Kingsman对他而言是一场意外的旅程，源于幸运、莽撞和冲动，依靠决心和毅力维系，而现在，向前奔驰的他终于找到了指示方向的明灯。

他再度望向面前这个不可思议的男人，不由自主地傻笑起来：“所以……新的东西也包括表情符号、Kindle阅读器和鸡肉卷？”

“啊哈，”Colin终于笑出了声，“你说得对，也包括它们。”

Taron终于做了自己想做的事。他带着得意洋洋的笑容从口袋了摸出手机，把屏幕举到Colin面前，屁股干脆蹭到了沙发扶手上，以便凑得离对方更近：“我觉得我有必要为你讲解一下颜文字的正确使用方法。”

“不胜荣幸。”Colin纵容了他，甚至挪了挪身子为他腾出地方。

“或许还能讲些别的，对了，你有试过自拍吗？”

“自拍？”

“没错，智能手机的前置镜头可不是用来当摆设的。”

Taron把手机举到半空，调整角度让自己和Colin的笑容都嵌进方框里，这才心满意足地按下了快门键。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

4.

接下来的几天，在结束晚上的排练和拍摄后，Taron都会到Colin的拖车里去检查他的伤势。第一天他甚至走了半个钟头的路，在附近的便利店里弄来了冰袋和药用喷雾剂。

在执拗这一点上Taron表现得比Colin更胜一筹，尽管后者一直声称小小的扭伤不值得大动干戈，但Taron对这个理由无动于衷。客观上来讲，他的努力也不是坏事，第一，他带来的药确实管用，第二，这也给了他们更多的机会交流、培养默契。事实上从开拍到现在，他们花在彼此身上的时间，已经足够让苛刻的导演为他们颁发敬业奖章了。

“你小时候真的去美国上过学？”在更换冰袋的间歇Taron问。

“是的，”Colin的脸上浮现出追忆的神色，“在我的父亲参加一次交换项目的时候，我随全家一起搬到了密苏里州，并且顺利地成为了班上唯一一个英国人，经常被要求展示自己的口音。”

Colin说得很轻松，Taron在脑海里想象出当时的场景，不由得跟着笑了：“不过，你不会觉得受到排挤吗？”

“坦白说是有一点，但是当我回到英国之后，我又成了唯一一个操着美国口音的人。”Colin摊手，“所以某一天我意识到，这些烦恼是不会有尽头的，与其迎合别人的期待，倒不如安心做自己想做的事，把其余的当成玩笑。”

Taron眨眨眼睛，陷入了思考。

“你似乎一直都在寻求答案，”Colin看着他，“是遇到了什么困难吗？”

Taron迎上Colin坦诚的目光，又想起自己一团糟的生活，不由得懊恼起来：“算是吧，只是些可笑的小事。”

Colin善解人意地笑笑：“别这么说，当你想要走得比别人更快，就总会遇到比别人更大的阻力，停在原地的人是感觉不到这些的，所以没必要为此感到羞愧。”

心事被看穿令Taron错愕了片刻，隔了好一会儿才回过神。“谢谢，”他忙不迭地别开目光，“要不是当了演员，我想你一定可以去做个老师。”

“噢你太高估我了，”Colin笑道，“社会学我还勉强拿得出手，数学和化学简直是噩梦。”

Taron的眼睛亮了起来：“你一定在开玩笑！我也恨死它们了，我中学的时候参加唱诗班，就是为了能够正当地翘掉数学课。”

“哈哈，真巧，我参加乐队的理由也是一样。”

Taron望着Colin靠在沙发背上笑得毫无芥蒂，眼睛迷成一条细缝，眼角的细纹绵延开来，在伦敦冰冷的冬天里散发出融融暖意。Colin像是一个宝藏，每一天都在激发他旺盛的好奇。而他也总有办法用热切的目光撬开对方的嘴，让Colin讲得比平时更多。

他们的话题愈发漫无边际。

“所以那六个月的格斗训练，你有什么感想？”Taron故意放慢了语速，“要说实话。”

Colin指指自己的手腕：“你也看到了，这六个月让我清楚地明白了一点，我实在不是这块料。中途我快要恨死Matt了，是的，我很感谢他邀请我，但我真的不想再来一遍了。”

“要是拍续集怎么办？”Taron饶有兴致地凑到Colin身边，“使个小把戏让你的角色满血复活，哒哒——”

“啊哈，”Colin顺势拍了拍他的后脑勺：“那我要申请成为Arthur，舒舒服服地坐在暖炉边，把麻烦的任务都仍给你去处理。”

“不，绝对不行，要是Eggsy抢了Harry的风头，你的粉丝们会恨死我的。”Taron吐舌头，“而且说实话，其实我也不是那么喜欢训练，更不喜欢戒掉啤酒和披萨。”

“别说这种丧气话，你才二十四岁而已。”

“明年就二十五了，很快。”

“二十五也依然很年轻，别急着长大。”

不，要是我长得再大一些，或许就可以和你比肩了——Taron几乎要脱口而出。

但现实是，他一文不名，甚至没有办法搞定一团糟的生活。他想要追逐面前人的背影，又连自己的立足之地都无法确信，心里一沉，最终还是没能说出口。

Colin Firth是那么出色，出色到足以改变无数人的人生，Taron知道自己不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。

*

教堂的打戏排演了快一周，拍摄了整整一天，三分多钟长镜头几乎挑战了所有人的极限。那天Taron在结束自己的练习之后，早早便来到教堂的片场，站在角落里，目光一直从追随着Colin。后者很快发现了他，从远处递来一个眼神，告诉他伤势无碍。

等Matthew终于点头之后，Taron已经把矜持和顾虑全都抛在脑后，他三步并作两步地走上前去，给了Colin一个结结实实的拥抱。

“太棒了，简直空前绝后，全世界的观众都会为了这段戏疯狂的！”终于从对方身上撤开之后，他意犹未尽地说。

他说得很大声，却并没有显得突兀，反而赢来很多附和，导演也很开心，每个人的脸上都挂着疲惫的笑容。

度过了最大的挑战，剩下的部分也就愈发顺利。到了圣诞节前夕，拍摄已经进入收尾阶段，甚至比预定的时间提前了一周左右。这意味剧组上下都有望过一个好的圣诞假期了。

平安夜的晚上，主演们一起开车去了城里的酒吧。

当Taron还在上学的时候，每个圣诞假期他都会赶回威尔士和家人一起度过。因此在伦敦过圣诞对他来说也是头一遭，更何况是和剧组一起疯狂庆祝。半路上，他的期待之情就已经溢出了车门，表现得……用Mark的话说，像个患了多动症的未成年儿童。

酒吧是Mark选的，环境很不错，有着节日里恰如其分的喧闹，店家布置了过多的装饰品，圣诞树顶的光球明明灭灭，和头顶旋转的镭射灯光混杂在一起，海浪似的在空气中起伏。

舞池里有很多人在跳舞，和着快节奏的音乐，放松地摇摆身体。Sofia最先踏了进去，陶醉地闭着眼，黑色的长发以迷人的方式甩来甩去，出色的舞技很快吸引了诸多目光。Samuel紧随其后，使出街头嘻哈舞的动作，一边扭腰一边打响指，还时不时地朝台下的几人吹口哨：“嘿绅士们，今天可是圣诞节，是时候收起你们的矜持了。”

“没错，”Sofia附和道：“还是说，你们打算提早认输呢？”

“怎么可能！”Taron像装了弹簧似的，迫不及待地跳起来。动身之前又想起什么，猛然转过头：“Colin，我们一起去吧。”

Colin用目光说出“你一定是在开玩笑”。

“来吧，肯定会很有趣的！”他坚持，“别忘了，表情符号和Kindle阅读器，我敢保证你也会爱上这个的。”

Colin动摇了，于是Taron抓着他的胳膊把他拽进舞池。周围还有很多人，留给他们的空间并不多，Taron用上学校社团里学过的一点爵士舞的皮毛，跟着音乐摆动胯部，脚底的皮鞋来回踩踏，用清澈的敲击声加强节拍。Colin就站在他对面，附和着他的节奏，试探性地摆动肩膀和手臂。于是Taron把双手举过头顶，腰向后仰好让Colin离他更近，他的搭档很快跟上来，借助身高的优势倾过身，把手虚掩在他的腰间，脚上的节拍和他的踩在一起，一进一退。

Taron从未想过自己有一天能和这个五十余岁的男人以这种方式跳舞，Colin的动作幅度很小，但出色地迎合了他的每个意图。音乐和灯光具有某种催化作用，令Taron觉得他们难以置信地默契。Colin的头发垂了几缕在额前，沾上一层薄汗，在镁光灯下闪着光，令让他看上去年轻了许多。

一曲完毕，他凑到Colin身侧，伸长手臂揽在Colin的肩上，骄傲地望着Sofia：“英国绅士的舞蹈怎么样？”

“值得称赞。”她的脸上露出一抹从容的微笑。

“那么来看看英国淑女的身手吧，”Sophie不知何时也加入了舞池中的人群，从背后勾住她的肩，“乐意和我舞一曲吗？”

“当然。”

两个名字相像的女孩牵着彼此的手，再度汇入人群，尽兴地舞动起来，很快引来一片口哨声。

“不得不承认，她们才是这里的主角。”Taron转头对Colin说。

而方才的一曲显然用掉了Colin不少体力，他的呼吸已经有些急促了：“我完全同意，我们还是退场吧，愿意跟我喝几杯吗？”

“当然愿意。”Taron笑得像三月里的太阳。

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

5.

考虑到第二天还要工作，Colin并没有点电影里津津乐道的马蒂尼，而是叫了两杯简单的调制酒，从果香味判断可能是雪莉，不过也无关紧要，因为Taron的注意力完全不在其中。喧闹的乐声还在继续，夹杂着嘈杂的人声，Taron的脑子里迷迷糊糊的，当然不是因为酒精。真正的沉醉并非物质所能造就，而是此情此景，灯光，舞蹈，或许再加上身边人脸上的表情。

Colin举起酒杯，碰了碰他的杯沿：“等电影上映之后，如果你一夜成名，你有什么想做的事吗？”

“成名？”Taron懵懂地问。

“是的，”Colin饶有介事地回答，“有数不清的片约，花不完的片酬，上万的推特粉丝，你每说一句话都会令她们尖叫半分钟。”

Taron耸肩：“最后一项只会发生在漫画中。”

“随便想想而已，别这么严肃。”

“好吧”，Taron抿抿嘴唇，“要是那真的发生了，或许我就能……大声告诉每个人Colin Firth超赞的。”

面前的人被他逗笑了，目光垂下去，低头抿了一口酒。Taron怔怔地望着淡黄色的酒液触碰到Colin的嘴唇，沿着舌尖漾起一片波纹。他这才发现方才脱口而出的答案似乎相当跳跃，况且Colin的魅力根本不需要他去重申，不论怎么看，这都是个愚蠢并缺乏逻辑的答案。

不知何时，Mark从他身后靠了过来，手搭在他的肩膀上，越过他的头顶超对面的人说：“看看吧Colin，你究竟对我们的小甜心下了什么蛊。”

Taron不自然地扭动了一下身体：“没有这回事，我只是……”

“不，孩子，”Mark打断了他，“我敢肯定这不是你的错。我告诉你，这家伙的粉丝多到让我嫉妒的程度，他一定造出了某种不为人知的病毒，专门用来撒播自己的吸引力，整个不列颠大概只有我一个幸免被感染。”

Colin不慌不忙地瞥了Mark一眼：“谁让你总是带着Liza和你们的宝贝儿子在我面前秀恩爱，我只是用行动告诉你，世界是公平的。”

Taron的目光在两个人之间转了一圈，意识到这段对话连同自己的答案在内，都被当成了老朋友之间的普通玩笑，这才松了一口气。

Mark转身去和Samuel谈笑了，Taron举起酒杯，透过两层玻璃心有余悸地偷瞄Colin，却发现对方正笑盈盈地望着自己。

他差点把一整杯酒都呛进喉咙里，连咳了几声，好容易抬起头之后，Colin才缓缓地开口：“事实上，Taron，我给你准备了一份圣诞礼物。”

*

圣诞礼物被包在一个方盒子里，系了一条红色的绸带，因为来自Colin Firth，所以看起来比一般的礼物更多了几分神秘。

然而Taron真的拆开它已经是几天之后的事了。

当时酒吧里的环境太过嘈杂，Sophie还在远处喊他的名字，催促他加入一场桌面足球的赛局。他窘迫地指了指手上的盒子：“我能回去再拆吗，现在打开未免太浪费了。”

“当然，它已经是你的了。”Colin回答。

结果那个晚上，他往胃里灌了太多五颜六色的鸡尾酒，回去之后直接睡倒在床上。第二天一大早又被拽起来补拍余下的镜头，很晚才收工。入睡前他又看了一眼枕边的礼物盒子，心里暗自决定把它当成杀青后的奖励，整个塞进了行李。

拍摄结束的那天，剧组在导演的带领下包下半层饭店，一起大吃了一顿，然后各自告别，有一些拖着行李去机场或车站，另一些叫计程车回家。Mark传说中的妻子Liza果然亲自开车来接他，Colin和Taron因此搭到了一段顺风车。

车子在Taron租房的街区路口短暂地停留了片刻，Taron从车里钻出来，挥别随行的几人，包括Colin在内。而后拎着最初的行李，站在阔别了两个月公寓楼下。

十二月的夜晚冷冰冰的，他莫名地想到电影里Eggsy的家，当然了，他的临时住所比Eggsy的贫民窟要好出太多，至少是整齐规范的高层建筑，但是从外面看，沿街的一排窗口里，只有属于他的那扇一直黑着，没有一丝灯光，看上去倒比电影里的还要冷清几分。

他有一种很奇怪的感觉，从这里开始的旅程，兜了一个大圈，最后还是回到了原处。好容易结束了两个月的忙碌，他的心里却没有太多释然，反而空荡荡的。

然而，当他把钥匙拔出锁孔，伸手推开家门之后，胸中的空荡很快被愤怒所取代。

其实他早该料到的，他不在的两个月里，Dennis把公寓搞得一团糟，木地板上盖了一层尘土，完全失去了原本的光泽，废纸屑和果皮散落在茶几边，餐桌上堆着未收拾的外卖盒，桌面上还有啤酒泼洒过的痕迹。

他懊恼地推开每扇窗户，花了两个小时打扫卫生，用蘸了水的抹布擦拭该死的桌子和地板。穿堂的冷风吹散了室内脏兮兮的味道，却也把屋中人的手脚吹得冰凉，Taron几乎想要揍人了，然而罪魁祸首并不在家，他连愤怒都无从排解。

都收工之后，时间已经过了午夜。在窗外，伦敦已经陷入了沉睡，而他的窗口反倒成了为数不多的、还亮着灯的部分。可惜的是，昏黄的落地灯光却不能给他太多慰藉。

并不是每一个落脚的地方都能被称为家。

Taron坐在床上，从行李里取出那个珍藏了好几天的盒子，安静地拆开。

躺在里面的是一只马克杯，白色的烤瓷表面烫印着一片方块状的红色图案，经典的格式，配上一行特别的字。

『Keep Calm and Love Colin Firth』

Taron不知道Colin从哪里找到了这个字体，拼出一张图片用它定做马克杯，多半和他会使用kindle阅读器一样，属于“探索新事物大冒险”的一部分。白色的质地上，作为背景的红色很明亮，很纯正，他几乎可以想象Colin打量自己的作品时洋洋得意的样子。

他仰面躺倒在床上，把手机举到眼前，一张张翻看最近的照片，那是他两个月的回忆，许多画面里都有Colin，有些是两人一起拍摄的，还有一些是他擅自拍下的、各种场合中的Colin，与人交谈的时候，读剧本的时候，吃薯条把番茄酱蹭到眉毛上的时候，都被他用简单的方式记录了下来。还有几张是他自己的照片，那是Colin拿着他的手机，作为练习而拍摄的。

照片中的他笑得快乐而满足，当Colin在他身边的时候，微笑似乎变成了一种简单的本能，根本不需要学习，不像现在，他努力地牵动嘴角都无法使自己再笑出声。

这部电影仿在他的生活中划了一道鲜明的线。一侧是糟糕的现实，另一侧是美好的憧憬，而Colin几乎填满了后一半。Colin投向他的目光总是那么温和，和这个夜晚不同，和Taron所知道的一切都不同。Colin对他说，向前跑的时候遇到阻碍再正常不过，而你不必迎合任何人，只需要做自己就够了。

不知何时，存在于他心中的每个闪耀的，美好的角落，都烙上了这个男人的影子。

Taron独自坐在冷清的公寓里，猛然发现自己想要亲吻Colin。

不是年轻人对年长者的仰视，而是想要触碰他的皮肤，揉皱他的衬衫，扯住他的领带，狠狠地掠夺他的呼吸。

那个瞬间Taron被自己的想法吓坏了。睡意中彻彻底底地清醒过来，就像有人端着冬天的泰晤士河水，从头顶一直浇到脚跟。

他扔掉手机，转而盖住自己的眼睛，徒然地在床上躺了很久。他的圣诞礼物还攥在另一只手上，镶嵌在图案中央的字此时突然变得可笑起来。

他默默地把杯柄攥得更紧了些，直到食指咯得发疼。

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

6.

大约一周后，Dennis回到了公寓，日历已经翻到了新的一年，生活理应发生一些改变，Taron坐在客厅里，听着钥匙在锁孔中转动的咔啦声，在心里做好了和对方大吵一架的准备。

可出乎Taron意料地，Dennis并没有表现得像从前那样粗鲁。

“我不知道你回来得那么早。”比Taron强壮一圈的青年站在他面前，目光闪烁着，“不然……你知道，我会把家里收拾一下的。我也接了个电影，没有你那部的排场大，但也挺不错的，我想我们可以交流一下经验。”

他开始忌惮我了，Taron想，他会道歉，只是因为我获得了比他更好的发展机会，而他想要借用我的肩膀往上爬。这个发现令Taron感到难以遏制地恶心，以及绝望。他觉得可笑，自己为什么花了这么久才看清。

“我没有什么想要和你交流的，”Taron猛地站起来，被推开的椅子摩擦地面，发出尖锐的声音，“我租下了这间公寓，每天都在打理它，而我只不过离开了两个月，你就把它搞的一团糟。听着，不管你有多么远大的理想，去实现它们就好了，但那和我无关。”

“别这么说，甜心，”Dennis朝他靠过来，一只手搭上他的胳膊，“我打心底里感到抱歉，可我之前太忙了……”

“操你的，”他粗鲁地甩开对方的手，“别用这种愚蠢的方式搪塞我，我不是你的威尔士小狗狗。从来都不是。”

Dennis的脸沉了下来，凝固的表情逐渐变成一个冷笑：“哼，你遇到了新欢，对不对。我看了报道，难道和你一起拍电影的不都是些老男人吗？”

“这和你无关。”Taron从牙缝里挤出每个单字，“你再侮辱一句，我就把你龌龊的脑袋揍出血来。”

有那么一刻，他觉得Dennis要挥拳头了，而他的余光扫到桌面上的圣诞礼物，不知为何突然充满了勇气。‘做你自己’，他想起Colin的话。而他已经做好了准备，就算是拼到鼻青脸肿也要狠狠地还击回去。

可Dennis没有动手，他只是用一种怪异的、讥讽的、带刺的目光打量着曾经亲密无间的男友：“只不过是拍了一部电影而已，你以为自己从此就与众不同了吗？你做不到的，别忘了你和我一样，是个该死的基佬，而且一文不名。”

他说完后，便转身摔门而出。

*

Dennis的一番话比拳头更加彻底地粉碎了两人之间的关系。接下来的几天里他再也没有回来住，Taron没有询问他的去向，只是默默地目送他进了又出，一趟趟搬空自己的东西。

Taron和Dennis是在RADA的戏剧舞台上认识的，他们都报名参加了校级比赛，在同一个社团里排练，最终用一场光彩夺目的表演拿下了冠军。 

他们确定关系也是在获奖的当晚，庆功宴上两个人都喝了不少酒，借着醒酒的名义从连杯的追击中逃跑，一起到树林里吹风。

“我就知道你是我这边的。”Dennis借着夜色把他按在树干上，手指插进他的头发，毛手毛脚地亲吻他的嘴唇。

Taron没有反对，他才二十出头，并且从未有过男朋友，在荷尔蒙的驱使下，他对扒光另一件男人的衣服这件事也没有太多忍耐力。况且Dennis确实很英俊，拥有令同龄人羡慕的强壮身体和漂亮脸蛋，常年被女生环绕，在参演这场剧之前，Taron甚至想都没想过他会是弯的。

起初的时候，他们确实有过一段好时光，然而在他们的年纪，解决了性冲动并不代表其他问题也能一并解决。Dennis对名利有着毫不掩饰的渴望，在Taron提出公开两人的关系时，他表现出了坚决的反对态度。

“现在已经是二十一世纪了，我看不出有任何问题。”Taron试图为自己辩解。

“如果你是个平庸的俗人，打算在办公桌前面坐到肾脏衰竭，那当然无所谓。可你我都是要成为演员的。”Dennis说，“明星都是公众人物，每个举动都会对形象产生影响，包括出柜在内。所以一定要选择合适的时机，它才会对事业有所帮助。”

可我认为我们谈论的是爱情而不是事业，Taron想反驳，可Dennis用舌头堵住了他的嘴。“别这么天真，甜心，你以为自己是个捧着童话书的十三岁小女孩，非得要靠一个结婚戒指来见证爱情吗？不，我当然爱你，现在就证明给你看。”

Dennis比他游刃有余得多，言语的技巧上，社交关系上，甚至连性爱上都是如此。也就是从那个时候开始，Dennis偶尔会叫他威尔士小狗狗，Taron不喜欢这个称呼，但并没有抱怨，那时候他对自己并不是太确信。

而后他们毕业，合租，和经纪公司签约，作为默默无名的新人参加各种试镜。开端理所当然地充满了阻碍，Dennis的脾气也愈发糟糕，两人之间的沟壑越来越大，最终消磨掉了彼此的耐心，也把好的记忆吞噬得一干二净。

Taron不知道当时舞台上那个光彩照人的男孩哪儿去了，还是说自己眼中所见根本就只是一场幻想，被现实无情地击碎了而已。那段时间他的状态也一样糟糕，他甚至怀疑如果不是Kingsman，他会不会成为第二个Dennis。

但现实世界并没有如果，时间是一条单行道，一旦出发就无法再回头，一旦相遇，就一定会在生命中留下痕迹。

*

Taron还没来得及回味重归单身汉行列的感受，他便接到了Matthew的另一通电话，询问他是否有兴趣出演自己担任制片人的另一部电影，《飞鹰埃迪》，合作者是大名鼎鼎的Hugh Jackman。尽管Matthew表示自己并不是导演，最多只能提供一个试镜的举荐，但Taron依然感到受宠若惊。

这次推荐同时也引起了Taron的经纪人Lindy King的重视，后者在一间户外咖啡厅里约见了他。

Lindy前来赴约时穿得相当正式，高跟鞋踏在水泥地面上的声音，令等待中的Taron从椅子里猛地抬起头，Lindy是一名十分出色的职业女性，并且——在Taron看来——拥有相当强势的气场，考虑到她手下同时签了包括Tom Hardy和Ewan McGregor在内的、真正的大牌明星，她也的确有强势的资本。

Lindy面带微笑地在他面前坐下，点了一杯加牛奶的咖啡，而她的目光让Taron觉得自己好像重新变成了课堂上的学生。他们随意地聊了聊最近的新闻，Kingsman的拍摄过程，Taron被问到最近的生活状态，他犹豫了一下，还是把分手的事情向对方如实汇报了。

出乎意料地，Lindy对他的决定表现得很满意：“就算你没这么做，我也打算在近期向你提出忠告了。”

“为什么？”Taron不解。

“当然是因为，眼下绝对不是你出柜的好时机，继续当一个黄金单身汉才是最好的选择。”

Taron哑然：“所以Dennis用来搪塞我的那些鬼话，在你那儿也是对的？成为演员就意味着把自己打包卖给粉丝，连私生活都无法自由选择？”

他说的很急，没有斟酌措辞。但对方并没有生气，反而带着老师遇到愚笨学生时的表情，用怜惜的目光望向他。“Taron，没有所谓的对与错，”她说，“你当然可以做别的决定，现在马上高调地找个男朋友，开一个推特账号狂秀恩爱，这些都是你的自由，但你要为自己的决定付出代价，仅此而已。”

Taron愕然地看着她。

“平心而论，你觉得在电影还没上映的现在，和Dennis、或者随便什么人出柜，会对你的职业生涯产生有益的影响吗？”

他迟疑了片刻，缓慢地摇摇头。

“这就对了，那些即将成为你粉丝的人，都该为今天这段对话感到庆幸，”Lindy点头，“你已经获得了万里挑一的机遇，未来一片光明，你也不想就这样浪费掉它，对吗？”

“不，当然不。”

“那么就听我的劝。”Lindy放下咖啡杯，越过桌面拍了拍他的肩，“别太难过，年轻人，结束一段糟糕的关系没什么大不了，这个世界上还有更多值得追逐的东西，票房，名誉，奖项，生活会用更好的方式回报你的。”

*

这场对话给Taron平添了更多困惑，他懵懂地回到公寓，耷拉着一张沮丧的脸，面对另一半空空如也的房间。

主要倒不是因为伤感，而是除此之外，他还要面临一个更加现实的问题——这里是伦敦西区，他没有足够的预算独自租下这么大的公寓，他得给自己找个新室友分担房租。

他用最初找到这间房子时的办法，打开浏览器，在同一间论坛上贴了广告。然而几个小时之后他的手机并未响起，反倒是帖子底下多了几条来自陌生账号的回复，内容无一例外都是诋毁。

『嘿，我跟这家伙一起住过，他的生活习惯糟透了，居然还有脸在这儿发帖？』

『我就是他的上一任室友，就因为多喝了几罐啤酒，被他生生地赶了出来，奉劝各位不要重蹈覆辙。』

几个账号都是刚注册不久的，他知道多半是Dennis搞的鬼。然而更糟糕的事情还在后面，帖子的内容被房东看到了，第二天敲开公寓们对他进行了一次当面质问。

这种报复方式简直可笑，Taron想，但更可笑的是，对此他竟然无计可施。

他向房东申请几天的宽裕，以便找一个新的住处。不巧的是《飞鹰埃迪》的见面也安排在最近，而导演恰巧在英国北部，要到利兹才能见面，几经周折，搬家的事情就被延误了。

到了二月初，房东开始带新的房客来看房，Taron这才意识到问题的严重性。一对年轻夫妇在参观之后，欣然答应要租下这间公寓，并且委婉地表达了希望他早点搬走的意图。而来自房东的最后通牒则没有那么委婉了——要么付和他们一样多的钱，要么滚蛋。

偏偏在这时，他收到了一封意想不到的短信，来自Colin Firth，用闲聊式的语气询问他最近过得如何，有没有遇到什么困难。

他这才恍然发现，自己还没有对那件圣诞礼物做出评价，这很不寻常，Colin一定是觉察到了什么。

黄昏时分，他坐在没开灯的房间里，像个傻子似的捧着手机。红色马克杯就在他的桌面上，摆在电脑右侧、稍微伸出手就能够到的位置。那是他一片昏黄的视野当中，唯一鲜亮的东西。

屏幕上方闪烁的名字，十个熟悉的字母，终于耗尽了他最后一丝自制力。

他闭上眼睛，按下了拨号键。

*

Taron随身的家当不多，都塞进了两个笨重的行李包，第二天，他提着它们越过大半个伦敦来到市郊。

他是来投奔Colin的，在昨晚的电话中他没能拒绝对方的提议。不过Colin现在并不在家，他去法国参加一个节目的录制，早上的飞机返程。Taron按照对方提供的地址独自摸了过来，狼狈地站在门口的台阶上，觉得自己像一只无家可归的流浪狗，摇着尾巴等待捡拾。

和西区的喧嚣不同，Colin的家位于一条僻静的巷子里，很简单的双层复式建筑，介于公寓和别墅之间。门口有一块草坪，正中是一颗梧桐树，草坪外还立着一只信箱，表面漆成古朴的砖红色。

计程车在更远的路边停住了，仿佛不愿破坏此处的寂静似的。Taron睁大了眼睛，望着Colin从前排下车，和司机打了个礼貌的招呼，这才转过身，沿着小巷朝自己所在的方向走来。

Colin穿了一件休闲的深色风衣，领子向上立着，鼻梁上架着那副熟悉的黑框眼镜，头发比上次告别前稍长了一些，在额前柔软地梳向一侧。

“久等了。”远远地他便开口对Taron说，“我们有多久没见了，一个月？”

“差不多吧，”Taron回答，突然感到一阵不合时宜的局促，双手不知该往哪放，最后插进口袋里，脸上挤出一个抱歉的笑容，“对不起，我本不想麻烦你的。”

“没有的事，就把这当成一次拜访吧，要不是因为行程太忙，我早就想邀请你了。”

Colin来到他面前，掏出钥匙开门。Taron在他身边，静静地盯着他的侧脸，盯着那柔和的轮廓和绵长的皱纹，午后的阳光在上面跳舞。时间只过去了一个月，Colin之于他却像是阔别很久似的。他的心中涌上一股难以名状的眷恋，心脏里的血液跟着泰晤士河里的冰一起融化，缓慢但温柔地流动起来。

他努力压下心中的动摇，提起行李，跟在Colin身后走进门。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Colin的家不算大，装修布置的风格也很简单，除了必要的床柜和桌椅之外，没有太多大型陈设。浅棕色的地板从门廊一直延展到客厅，起居室里则铺着酒红色的地毯。连接上下两层的台阶是乌黑的铁架结构，米白色的墙面上挂着几副植物装饰画，沿着台阶的方向排列成阶梯状，明亮的颜色把室内的气氛衬得温暖了许多。Taron在客厅中央放下行李，张望了一圈，刚进门不到一分钟，他觉得自己已经爱上了这里。

“你一个人住？”他不禁问。

“目前是的，”Colin一边回答，一边把外套挂上衣架，“我没有Mark那么幸运，家中总是有人打理。”

他说的不假，房间虽然整齐，却蒙了一层黯淡的灰尘，显然是超过一周无人居住的结果。这也是演员这个职业的坏处，永远在四处奔波，很少有大段的时间能呆在家里。

“我帮你打扫吧。”Taron突然提议。

“噢，不必了，”Colin转过身来看着他，“我可以叫家政服务。”

“还是交给我吧，我敢肯定我比他们做得好，”他坚持，“不如这样，你可以用今天的晚餐作为雇用酬劳。”

“好吧，”Colin笑了，“我可以加入你，我们一起打扫，然后再吃上一顿劳动后的晚餐。”

“明智的决定。”Taron兴致勃勃地卷起袖子。

他包揽了拖地和清理地毯之类的重活儿，Colin则负责擦拭桌子和橱柜，两个人各忙各的，间歇性地隔着屋子聊几句天，都是些日常的话题。Taron觉得自己最近简直跟打扫房间结下了不解之缘，但和Colin在一起消磨的时间总是愉快的，不管做什么。

而且借着大扫除的名义，Taron还仔细地参观了Colin的家，特别是起居室里的纪念橱，三层的柜中摆满了这些年来Colin获得的各种奖杯，以及若干纪念品级别的电影道具，隔着玻璃依然熠熠生辉。他们在这里耽搁了好久，因为Taron缠着Colin为他讲解每一件摆设的来历和背后的趣事。

等两个人全部完工之后，夕阳的余晖已经爬上窗棱。

“晚餐出去吃？”Colin提议，“说好了我请客。”

可Taron的屁股还陷在沙发里，手臂软塌塌地搭在扶手上：“老实说，我完全不想动，你家里太舒服了。”

“虽然很谢谢你的赞赏，但是我得告诉你一个残酷的事实，”Colin模仿他的语气，“老实说，我完全不会做饭。”

Taron大笑：“我会一点，不过冰箱里没有足够的材料。要不我们订外卖？我来的路上刚好看见附近有家不错的披萨连锁店。”

于是Taron为Colin展示了苹果商店最新上架的外卖app的使用方法，还帮后者注册了一个账号。他们订了一张大披萨，几对鸡翅，一包炸鱼，一包薯条和两份沙拉，沙拉还分为蔬菜和水果两种，按照Colin的说法，用来补充必要的营养。啤酒和碳酸饮料都被无情地排除了，换成Colin家里贮存的锡兰红茶，Taron觉得这玩意用来搭配垃圾食品简直是极大的浪费，但Colin坚持这么做。

到了晚上，两个人并排窝在沙发里，一边嚼薯条一边放电影，Colin家的电视很大，音响也一流，用来欣赏那些珍藏的蓝光碟片再好不过。Taron先挑了个老派的片子，《四个婚礼一个葬礼》，他其实已经看过很多次了，这次主要是想听Colin讲Hugh Grant的种种糗事。他得逞了，当然，Colin手上绝对掌握了一大把同僚的黑料，百分之八十的英国演员都难以幸免。不过片子结束后他们都有点昏昏欲睡，于是Colin又翻出一部劲爆的，《欢迎来到庞奇》，当Mark Strong把一发子弹送进James McAvoy的膝盖时，Taron也跟着倒吸了一口气。

“你看，”Taron指着Mark在屏幕里表情狰狞的特写镜头，“这下你明白我为什么一开始会害怕和他对戏了吧。”

Colin翻了个白眼：“那你痛扁Sam的时候，不会觉得自己揍了正义的化身吗？钢铁侠会来找kingsman算账的，别忘了他也有‘现代骑士的装甲’。”

“不不，Sam没关系，只要他没带眼罩，我就不会认错。”

两个人边说边笑成一团，完全破坏了电影里冷硬肃杀的气氛。还好电视里的Mark和James都看不到外面的景象，不然一定会放弃对立，联手把他们痛扁一顿。

Taron放松地侧坐进沙发里，甚至把腿蜷起来，脚尖抵着扶手。在最近各种压力下，他第一次有了轻松的感觉，身体忠实地表现出疲惫，上下眼皮开始频繁打架，脑袋不自觉地垂下去，顺着靠背滑到Colin的肩膀上。

Colin愣了一下，放下茶杯，偏过头望着他，红色的抱枕被他夹在臂弯里，宽大的开衫睡衣盖住了脚面，只把脚趾露出来。

从近处看，Taron的睫毛很长，略微向上翻卷，平日里生动的眉毛此时舒展开来，像它的主人一样毫无防备。Colin这才发现，已经很久没有人和他一起在这幢房子里生活过，现在Taron来了，哪怕只是短暂的借住，整个房间就被他轻易地填满了，就像电视旁边的落地灯所发出的、橘色的光，甚至比那更明亮，Taron离他这么近，呼吸起起伏伏，面庞年轻而纯粹。

Colin忍不住抬起手，想要触摸Taron干净的脸，借着地灯和电视的亮光，他甚至能够分辨出上面没有完全剃去的、细而软的胡须根部，他的手垂在半空中，却无论如何也无法落下，因为僵持而不住地颤抖。

Taron的眼睑毫无征兆地跳动了一下，从喉咙里发出舒服的哼声。Colin彷徨地收回手，却在下落的时候不甚蹭过他微张的嘴唇。

“对不起，”他挺起脊背，把抱枕放到一边，“我竟然睡着了。”

“没关系，”Colin不动声色地起身，关掉电视和光碟机，又回到沙发边，“今天的放映会到此结束，早点休息吧，我去准备一下客房。”

“噢，”他抬起头望向对方，“还有客房？我原本打算睡沙发的，它这么软。”

“为了你的脊椎，”Colin用熟悉的方式拍了拍他的后脑勺：“想都别想。”

Colin离开了，而Taron还坐在原地回忆方才的事。他有一种奇怪的错觉，在他半梦半醒的时候，Colin的手指似乎触碰到了他的嘴唇，明明只是梦，却被无端放大了数倍，连指肚粗糙的触感都是那么真实，向投入湖心的石子似的，在他尚未彻底清醒的头脑里，漾出无数甜蜜又罪恶的幻想。

当然了，即使是未醒的头脑，也知道一切都不过是错觉。这个梦只让他确定了一个悲哀的事实，他对Colin的感情并不是拍戏时的斯德哥尔摩，而是千真万确的，包含了欲望在内的爱意。

可他不能放任自己，这太罪恶了。Colin慷慨地为他提供了帮助，而他不能允许自己睡在对方提供的舒服床铺上，还放纵自己种种不得体的念头。

好在他真的累了，那一夜他很快入睡，久违地做了个完整的梦。梦里Colin站在阳光下对他微笑，伦敦二月的阳光，粼粼地洒在河面上，也洒在他们的身上。Colin粗糙的手指拂过他的脸庞，温柔又缓慢，像是要把他紧绷的嘴角抚平。

他想要迎合Colin的期待，回报一个微笑来赶走那些阴霾，让快乐重新爬上脸颊。可他却被难以言喻的悲伤席卷，淹没，窒息似的动了动嘴唇，什么都没能说出口。

*

第二天早上，Colin躺在床上就闻到了黄油的气味，他起身摸到厨房，发现Taron正在里面翻弄着煎锅。

听到他接近的脚步声，Taron转头打了个招呼：“抱歉，借用了你的厨房，还有冰箱里剩的培根和鸡蛋，以及白胡椒。”

他饶有兴致地倚在门框边：“你做了什么？”

“两个早餐三明治而已，恰好我带了一袋面包。”

“你是家养小精灵吗？”

Taron笑了，从背影可以看出他肩膀的抖动，“那你会给我一只袜子吗？而我会说，多比是个自由的小精灵。”

Colin也跟着勾起嘴角：“你知道吗，我已经开始脑补你演哈利波特了，你和Daniel是同年生的吧。”

“是的，不过全世界人民不会欢迎一个威尔士口音的哈利波特。”

“只要你想学，皇家英语也没那么难。”

Taron转过来面对Colin，两手还分别举着木铲和胡椒瓶：“不管怎样，我没他那么幸运，但我已经足够幸运了，真的，至少我遇见了你，无处可去的时候还能住在这里……”

他的声音越来越小，表情不受控制地黯淡下来，为了掩盖表情他只能垂下头，把脸深埋在阴影里。可下一秒，他却被人拥住了。

Colin走到他的对面，越过他的手臂把他揽进怀里，借助身高的优势，把他的头按向自己颈间。他能感觉到对方搭在他颈后的手掌，宽大而有力，掌心的暖意几乎让他融化。

“Colin？”他愕然，“我……我还带着围裙，油烟会弄脏你的睡袍……”

“随它去吧，”Colin的声音就在他耳畔响起，像一湖的沉静水，“听着，不管你遇到了什么困难，你要知道自己已经做得很好了，未来还有那么长，你不必对自己那么严苛。”

隔了好一会儿，他才能再度发出声音：“我明白，我都明白，只是……谢谢你。”

在从对方的怀抱里撤开之前，他纵容自己把脸埋得更深了一些，贪婪地嗅着Colin身上的味道。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

8.

他们共进了一顿安静的早餐，之后来到起居室，Taron感到有些惭愧，他最近才意识到自己有多不擅长控制自己。但情绪来得快去得也快，Colin的拥抱比特效药还要迅速地平复了他的悲伤。他随意地倚靠在窗台边，手掌撑着窗棱，双腿放松地交叉在一起。在他还是个学生的时候他经常在宿舍里这样坐，卸下力气，让阳光透过玻璃暖洋洋地照在后背上。

Colin在正对窗户的沙发中坐下，手指搭在扶手上无意识地敲击，他看起来并不急切，只是在等待对方先开口，一个解释，或者几句闲聊，对于他而言似乎都在预料之中，他把选择权完全交给了Taron，这让后者觉得在他面前袒露弱点也并非一件难堪的事，反倒是一种解脱。

所以，Taron把电话里没能说清的原委一并讲了出来，找公寓遇到麻烦，Dennis幼稚的报复，一直说到他们的学生时代，说到曾经的好时光如何被现实消磨殆尽。在这之前，他从未把这些感受与旁人分享，他的经纪人只关心结果，他的友人们都太忙碌，而他的家人在几百公里之外，他从未想过把Colin当成倾诉对象，然而一旦开始讲述他便无法停止，就像开启了尘封的盒子，压抑许久的心绪从中源源不断地流淌出来。

“都会过去的，”在Taron终于讲完之后，Colin宽慰道，“事实上我在你这个年纪的时候，做过的事情要愚蠢一百倍。但它们也都过去了。”

“是吗？”Taron诧异地望着他，“我有点难以想象你做蠢事的模样。”

“蠢事每个人都会做的，”Colin回答，“只不过你完成得比我更早一些，这是好事。如果说时间教会了我什么，那就是现实中很少会有真正戏剧性的转折发生，”他停顿了一会儿，“这么说吧，在电影里Harry出现在Eggsy的身边，把他的人生转了一个一百八十度的大弯，对吗？但现实中，很少会有这种事发生，每个人都不过是在得失和成败当中，一点点矫正自己的方向而已。走点弯路没什么可羞愧的。”

“好吧，”Taron咬了一下嘴唇，“是我太多愁善感了。”

“温柔的人总是容易敏感，这大概是某种代价。”

“……你是在夸我吗？”

“是的，我在夸你，你不必用小狗一样的眼神看着我。”Colin的语气里含着笑意，“事实上在认识你以前，我以为现在的年轻人会更……傲慢一些，但你改变了我的看法。”

Taron还不太习惯被称赞，下意识地别开了目光，“这个嘛，或许只是因为我是个土包子。”

“一个可爱的，厨艺过人的土包子。”

“只是三明治而已，”Taron笑了，试探性地望向对方，“Colin，我可不可问一个私人问题？”

“当然。”

“你所说的蠢事，和你的上一任伴侣有关吗？你知道的，传闻中的那位……”

Colin似乎早就猜到了他的疑问，“如果你说Meg，的确没错。”

“关于你们的那些传闻，都是真的？”

“基本上是。”

“你们真的隐居了两年之久？”Taron谨慎地问，“我是说，这很不寻常，我想知道是什么驱使你们做出这样的决定，最后又打破了它。”

“原因并不值得称道，”Colin回答，脸上露出追忆的神色，声音也跟着沉了下来，“那时候的我年轻，骄傲，又遇到了一些阻碍，无意识地把愤怒和失望，悉数转嫁到一段感情关系中去。我和Meg疯狂地想要营造一种纯粹而完整的方式分享彼此，所以我们选择了一起逃避，但渐渐地我发现，那样的生活方式并不适合我。我意识到自己的决定是多么傲慢，自以为是，但我无法继续欺骗自己。所以……结果就像你看到的，不管在摄像机前如何火花四溅，但在现实中，最终我们都没有办法去扮演一个并不属于自己的角色。当时的我并没有足够的智慧意识到这一点。”

Taron睁大了眼睛看着他：“你感到后悔吗？”

“或许吧，不过那段经历也是构成我的一部分，我无法否认，”Colin的回应依旧波澜不惊：“你不必如此惊讶，其实我是个相对愚笨的人，这些年我试过和男人、女人约会，维持一段关系，不过都不太顺利，在情感问题上我不是一个好的范本。”

“那些人一定都是傻瓜，”Taron急切地反驳道，“他们不知道你有多棒，我是说，你一直在自省不是吗？大多数人可做不到这一点。况且你有无可比拟的才能，你的那些表演，我看过每一部，我能感觉到你营造出的张力，好像那些角色借助你的身体活了过来，冲破屏幕在向我呐喊似的。还有你……你还慷慨地帮助了我。”

“说真的，Taron，你把我想得太好了，你还没有看到我糟糕的一面，比如我胆小，懒惰，而且非常自恋。”

“人有缺点再正常不过了，”Taron坚持，“比如说我，我也没那么热爱做家务，昨天只是不想欠你人情而已，平时我更喜欢窝在沙发里，一整天都不动。”

Colin被他逗乐了，半开玩笑地接下去：“还没说完，我总是改不掉熬夜的习惯，有时候会看片子到很晚。”

“我也改不了赖床的习惯，尤其是周末，今天早上我设定了三档闹钟才把自己叫起来。”

“我有工作狂倾向，爱慕虚荣。”

“我也讨厌被打败，争强好胜。”

“我很挑食，有很多无法忍受的味道。”

“而我怎么也戒不掉啤酒和可乐。”

两个人说着，最后都笑了起来。

“你会找到合适的人的，”Taron最终说，“只要你想。你一定会的，而那个人绝对是世界上最幸运的家伙之一。”

Colin敛起笑意看着他，Taron也迎上Colin的目光。这段对话的深入程度已经远远超出了Taron的预期，他觉得Colin的眼神有一些陌生，浅棕色的眼眸不似往日那般沉静，却有什么东西呼之欲出，一些明亮的、又不太确定的心绪，而Taron第一次觉得原来Colin并非他以为的那般遥不可及。

——或许，只是或许，跟我在一起也让他感到快乐。

Taron动了动嘴唇，想说些什么打破这紧绷的沉默，可一个声音不合时宜地抢了先。

是他的手机，铃声混合着震动声从客厅里传来，催促着他去接听。他迟疑地看了Colin一眼，还是从窗台上跳下来，转身往门口走去。

*

电话来自一位新房东，是Taron在网站上联系到的若干房东之一。他和Colin聊得太尽兴，以至于忘了预约的看房时间，对方打电话来确认他是否能来，他赶忙道歉，在挂掉电话之后飞快地寻找自己的外套。

“就挂在你身后的衣架上，”Colin提醒道。

“噢，是的，我都忘记了。”Taron三步并作两步地跳过去取。

Colin朝着他的背影说：“其实你大可以在这里住下。”

Taron愣了一下，抬起的手臂僵在空中，隔了一会儿才垂下来。他转过身，冲Colin摇了摇头：“谢谢你的好意，但……我不能继续给你添麻烦了。”

“我不认为这是麻烦，正相反，我也很享受你的陪伴。”Colin望着他，目光似乎有些暗淡：“只不过，你要是觉得和我这个年纪的人住在一起太沉闷了……”

“怎么会呢！”Taron急切地打断了对方的话，“我喜欢这里，真的，虽然只住了一晚但是我感觉棒极了，只是……”

——只是我不能允许自己像接受施舍一样留在你身边，只是我迫切地想要闯入你的生活却不知怎么才能追上你的步伐，只是我爱你而我怕我没办法把这个秘密保守到底。

他有无数个理由想说却不能说，嘴巴打结，心里也跟着绞成一团，他从未在面对另一个人的时候有过如此复杂的感受。

万幸地是Colin没有坚持，或者说，没有继续用坚持来折磨他。Colin只是对他说：“跟我来。”

他跟在Colin身后，重新步入起居室，呆呆地望着Colin走到书橱边，打开第二层抽屉，从深处取出一件亮闪闪的东西。

Taron很快看清了，那是一串钥匙。

“那么拿着这个吧。”Colin把钥匙按进他的手心。

“我不能……”

“放心，只是备用钥匙而已，我自己还有一串呢。”Colin回答，“黑柄的用来打开前门的落锁，小一些两把开正门和车库，最小的是信箱用的。我经常不在家，你得给自己开门。”

Taron不知道该说什么好，只能把钥匙攥在手里，仿佛它有千斤重。

Colin再一次把手放在他的头顶，揉乱了他额前的头发：“我知道你能搞定自己的生活，你可以等你安定下来之后再还给我，在那之前，如果遇到任何麻烦，这里随时欢迎你。”

*

他还是留下了Colin给他的钥匙，起初想和自己的那串拴在一起，后来又觉得不太合适，单独拆下来放进背包内侧的口袋里。他觉得自己对待护身符都没如此郑重过。

不可思议地是，参差不齐、还布满划痕的镀铜护身符，竟然真的改变了Taron的运势，一个下午的奔波之后，他顺利地敲定了一处不错的房子，单间的公寓，位置上比之前要偏僻一些，但是房租甚至比他的预算还要低出不少，他能独自负担，连找室友的麻烦都省了。

他在Colin家里多逗留了一晚，第三天，便打包好了行李。

那天的伦敦下着常见的小雨，不过二月的天气还是有些阴冷。Colin坚持开车送他，而他也没能拒绝。他坐在Colin的副驾驶座上，一路上望着雨点在侧门的玻璃上拖出丝线，后来雨势变得更大，丝线汇在一起，像一条不知去向、没有终点的河流。

但他和Colin的旅程却有终点，而且近得残忍。汽车缓慢减速，最后停在路边，不远处就是他的新家。

他从后备箱里取出行李放在地上，Colin就在旁边，起先为他撑伞，后来在他张开自己的伞之后，退到一步之外看着他。他们的伞都是黑色的，衣服也是深灰和藏蓝，几乎要和雨幕中的街道融为一体。

“对了，”Taron率先开口，“谢谢你的圣诞礼物，我爱死那个马克杯了，我会给你回礼的。”

Colin回以一个微笑：“我期待着。”

“不知道下次见面会是什么时候？”

“任何时候，Taron。”

Colin的声音温润如常，盖在淅淅沥沥的雨声之中，变得有些飘忽，仿佛从很远的地方传来，却饱含着令人迷醉的信号。Taron被它吸引着，把雨伞放在地上，向前几步跨到Colin的伞底，张开双臂拥抱了他。

这只是一个告别的拥抱，保持在朋友之间得体的范围内，为了确保这一点，Taron忍得全身僵硬，但Colin的怀抱是那么温暖，衬衫上还残留着阳光与青草的味道，他还是不自觉地把手臂箍紧了一些。

Colin把手搭在他的背上，搭得很松，而Taron拼命地让自己记住这份触感。

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

9.

 

花了一些时间安顿妥当之后，Taron查阅了这几天落下的邮件，其中一封来自他的经纪人，恭喜他拿到了《飞鹰艾迪》的主役。这可是个不小的好消息，他第一时间给对方回了电话。

“抱歉回复迟了，”他在电话里道歉，“搬家之后就看到这样的好消息，我真的很开心。”

“噢，我都不知道你换了房子。”Lindy在听筒另一侧说，语气里带着职业性的关切，“还顺利吗？”

“老实说，不太顺利，”Taron坦白，“Dennis搬走之后我一直没能找到合租人，直到被房东赶出门。还好Colin收留了我两晚，让我来得及再找一间新的。”

电话对面的语气突然变得严肃起来：“等等，Colin……你是说Colin Firth？”

“是啊，不然还有谁？”

“你的意思是，你跑到另一个刚刚结束合作的、单身的男演员家里，住了两个晚上？”Lindy一字一句地问，特别强调了几个形容词。

“呃，可以这么说。”Taron没有想到对方的反应会如此强烈。

Lindy的语气变得严厉起来：“你想没想过，如果你们万一被拍下来，媒体会怎么说，Colin Firth是个优秀的演员，这我承认，但和他相关的花边新闻一直没断过，你们的电影刚杀青没多久，你怎么确定自己不会被当成素材，拿来加油添醋大作文章？”

“可是，”他试图辩解，“Colin只是响应我的求助而已，没什么别的。”

“娱乐记者可不会听你解释，他们只关心如何炒作，如何从你身上挖出爆炸性的话题。”听筒里传来一声叹息，“Taron，别忘了你还没公开出柜，而Colin有过不少和男人约会的历史，况且他的年龄是你的两倍。”

Taron的眉头也皱了起来，对方的措辞让他感到很不舒服，仿佛Colin就只是一个印在报纸上的名字，一个照片上的符号。但你们根本不了解他，Taron想，你们不知道他是一个多好的人。

“我想情况没那么严重，”隔了一会儿，他才说，“我确定自己没有被偷拍，况且根本没有几个记者知道我是谁，就算他们看见我出入Colin家，也只会当我是个学生，或者快递员什么的。”

“好吧，”Lindy的态度稍微缓和了些，“但也只是现在而已，接连两部主役的机遇可不是谁都能碰到的，早晚他们都会认识你，争先恐后地把你往报纸头条里塞。”

“可是……”Taron把自己缩回到椅子上。

“听着，我不是要责备你，但你不知道未来自己会面对什么。你才刚刚毕业，而我已经干这行十几年了，你需要我的经验，这是我们签署合同的理由不是吗？电影是艺术，这没错，可从事这行的人可不止艺术家。娱乐圈没那么单纯，它是一桩充满风险的博弈，包括你自己在内都是筹码的一部分，而我的工作就是确保你安稳地呆在牌桌上，别拿自己的大好前程来冒险。”

Lindy说完之后，富有耐心地沉默了一会儿，直到Taron充满愧意地再度开口：“你说得对，抱歉，我考虑得不够周到。”

“没关系，”她回答，“下次别再独自做决定了，遇到困难的时候可以联系我，公司会帮你想办法。可能是我之前把你吓到了，但你要知道，我和你站在一条战线上。”

“我明白的，Lindy，”Taron轻声说，“谢谢你。”

挂断电话之后，他花了几分钟重新整理心绪。窗外还在下雨，紧闭的窗户隔绝了声音，只有水珠贴在玻璃上，沿着凌乱的轨迹无声地滑动。

Taron的脑子就像那块玻璃，被各种念头塞满，模糊不堪。如果Lindy知道Colin已经把自家的备用钥匙给了他，不知会作何反应，如果她知道更多呢……他不敢想象，他有些庆幸Lindy不在他身边，交谈的时候不会看到他的表情。现在他独自一人。他还有充足的时间，可以把散落的心思仔细捡拾起来，悉心藏好，就像十二岁那年从海边旅行归来，把沙滩上捡来的贝壳收到柜子深处，以免被大人们发现，当成破烂丢进垃圾桶。

这不公平，为什么除了自己之外，没有人能欣赏它们的宝贵呢。

他刚刚离开Colin不到十二个小时，便绝望地发现自己已经开始想念对方了。他踱步到窗边，望着华灯点亮暮色，车辆在氤氲的水雾中川流不息，尾灯拖出长长的光线。他莫名地想起从前看过的资料，在这座城市最繁华的街道上，每个小时就有两万辆车经过，可此时他的脑海中却只能勾勒出特定的一辆。黑色的车子，车门缓缓打开，有人从里面走出来，撑开一柄黑色的伞，透过整个世界的雨幕冲他微笑。

可惜现实不是电影，伦敦那么大，来往的人群中，没有他熟悉的身影。

*

他给Colin寄了回礼，一只蓝色的马克杯，也是在网上定制的，样式完全仿照Colin送给他的那只，只是把图案颜色改成了天蓝，文案中的名字换成了Taron Egerton。寄出的时候店家问他需不需要附上礼品卡，他想了一下，留了个玩笑式的署名——“来自你的小精灵”。

两天之后，Colin回复了一张照片，照片里是他端着那只马克杯喝咖啡的自拍。

Taron蜷在床上笑成一滩，好容易平复了呼吸，才噼里啪啦地敲下一段回复：『你的拍照技术突飞猛进啊。』

『是吗，多谢。』Colin回复道。

Taron又盯着屏幕观察了一会儿，用两个手指把照片拉伸到不能再大了。他看出背景是Colin家的起居室，Colin坐在上次他们交谈时坐过的沙发上，角落里能扫到橱柜的一角，Taron注意到那里似乎多了一些物件，不过由于焦距的原因，只能看到模糊的一片。于是他问，『橱柜里的收藏又增加了？』

『是的，kingsman的手表。我猜也有你的份，Matt还没来得及交给你。』

『原来如此，我挺喜欢那只手表的，虽然我更喜欢雨伞。』

『放心，雨伞也会有的，说不定首映的时候赶上雨天，Matt还会要求你举着它。』Colin回复道，尽管隔着很远，Taron觉得自己能轻易地看到对方脸上洋溢的笑意。隔了一会儿，屏幕上又蹦出一句。『我很惊讶，你居然记得橱柜里的东西，超群记忆力是年轻人的特权吗？』

他愣了一下，他其实是个健忘的人，连自己的随身物品都经常丢三落四的那种。但不知为何，关于那两晚的细节却一直沉浸在他的脑海，时不时地浮上表面，打乱他的步调。

和年龄无关，这特权只是关于你的，他很想这样告诉Colin。

但他选择了避重就轻的谎言。『我的记忆力一直很好。』他回复道，句尾附上一个笑脸的符号作为掩护，聊天工具让说谎这件事变得十分容易，更何况他的聊天对象是一个并不熟悉网络语言的人。Colin没有继续，这次对话就这样结束了。

*

整个三月Taron都在外面度过，为了拍摄一部名叫《青春誓约》的独立电影而辗转牛津和北约克郡。这部片子没有kingsman那么大的排场，他也不是主役，合作演员都是一些年轻人，所以他的压力并不大。坦白说，第一次和Kit Harington握手的时候 ，他还有几分罪恶的轻松感，因为自己终于不再是剧组里最矮小的男演员了。长时间和Colin以及Mark呆在一起，几乎要让他忘记自己的真实身高了。

Kit是个很温和的家伙，稍微有点内向，容易害羞，为了维持今后两个月的良好友谊，Taron把他小小的感想咽到了肚子里。

他的表演也不包含什么特技和动作，无非是弹弹钢琴，读读诗歌，穿上军装赶赴战场，往脸上涂点烟灰再牺牲一下。这意味着他不用经历最痛苦的环节——体能训练。拍戏的几周他过得相当悠闲，休息的时候就在庄园附近乱逛，北约克郡的风景很不错，其中有个叫戈斯兰德的小镇，车站是哈利波特其中几部的取景地，Taron总是不经意地想到和Colin关于家养小精灵的玩笑，于是又忍不住用手机把看到的风景拍下来，忙不迭地发给对方。

某天中午，当他一只手端着手机，另一只手捏起三明治往嘴里塞的时候，Kit来到他身边坐下，毫无征兆地问：“你是在恋爱吗？”

“什么？”他差点把三明治摔在地上，“不，当然没有，你为什么会这么想？”

Kit指指他手中发光的屏幕：“你总是看手机，而且笑得一脸幸福。”

“噢，”他反射式地摸了摸自己的嘴角，“你会错意了，我只是在和亲近的朋友交谈而已。”

“亲近的朋友，嗯哼？”Kit用手肘戳了戳他的胳膊，“总之，我为你加油。”

好了，现在对方已经完全误会了，Taron无奈地想，继续解释下去只会越描越黑，他只能迅速把话题岔开。

*

四月初，刚结束拍摄回到伦敦之后，Taron就接到了Matthew的联络。后者说kingsman已经进入了后期制作阶段，叫他去补录一段台词。

这是一项相对乏味的工作，不过从录音棚出来之后，他的劳动很快得到了补偿，Matt把作为纪念礼物的雨伞和手表交给了他，和Colin那套同样的款式，当然。

“恭喜你拿下《飞鹰艾迪》的主役。”意气风发的导演拍着他的肩膀，“我为你感到骄傲。”

“都是托了你的福，”尚未习惯被赞扬的Taron很快回答，如果是以往他大概会用害羞的笑容遮掩情绪，但此时他突然想到一个更轻松的方式。“我还不知道自己能不能胜任，”他耸了耸肩，“在试镜现场戴上那副圆片眼镜的时候，我都认不出镜子里的人是谁，感谢导演还替我记得。”

Matt大笑了几声，上前勾住他的肩，“几个月不见，你这家伙段位有所提升啊。”

“什么？”

“自黑可是个技术活，”Matt凑到他面前，饶有趣味地挑眉，“你知道吗，你刚刚的语气听起来特别像Colin。”

这下轮到Taron愣住了：“是吗？”

“是啊，你看起来比过去成熟多了，年轻人。”Matt终于放开他，恢复了平日里的正经语调，“放心吧，相信我的眼光，艾迪这个角色非你莫属。”

到家之后他给Colin发了一条信息：『今天见到Matt，他说我自黑的方式越来越像你了。』

隔了一会儿他就收到了回复：『是嘛，不胜荣幸。』

Taron眨了眨眼，继续输入：『不得不说，Firth老师的教诲比乱七八糟的社交礼仪书有用多了。』

『如果你乐意拜师，我还可以教你更多东西。』

『比如？』

『比如在脱口秀里和抢主持人的风头，淡定自若地开黄腔。』

『哇，听起来超酷。』

『保证你的经纪人都会被吓坏。』

Taron闭上眼睛，想象Lindy冷静严肃的脸上露出惊恐的表情，突然充满了期待。『就这么说定了，下次见面的时候教我。』

『没问题。』

*

可下次一直没有到来。

七月份kingsman剧组去参加圣地亚哥国际动漫展，这是他们当中绝大多数人，包括Colin和Taron在内，第一次参加动漫名义的展会，唯一有经验的演员大概是Samuel Jackson，毕竟他是漫威电影的常客。一行人把这当成了一次重聚的机会，从各自从不同地方起飞，在机场集合。

那也是年初的短暂插曲之后，Taron第一次见到Colin，忙碌的生活让时间过得忽快忽慢，毕竟一直保持着联络，Taron觉得他们已经很久没有见过彼此了。可当他在机场看到Colin的瞬间，他又觉得一切都没有变。Colin依然是那么从容，放松，他怀疑时间能否真的能从这个优雅的男人身上带走任何东西。

“你似乎胖了一些。”Colin来到他面前，上下审视了一阵，评判道。

Taron被看得有些发毛，不好意思地挠了挠头，“之前拍了个独立电影，导演的要求。”

“是吗，只是导演？你确定和外卖披萨没有任何关系？”

“相信我这只是暂时的，”他拼命解释，“反正到了年底，Matt一定会要求我把肌肉练回来。”

“相信我只是个玩笑。”Colin模仿他的样子说，“我告诉过你，我不会放过任何一个开玩笑的机会。”

Colin勾起嘴角看着他，眼睛里带着得意的、炫耀式的笑意，丝毫没有生疏的感觉，仿佛存在于聊天记录中的人以完全一样的面貌，生动地来到他面前。难道这个人真的有停止时间的魔法吗？Taron没头没脑地想，他觉得此时不会有任何一部电影画面比这更让他心悸了。

而他所有的思绪，最后都沉淀在一个轻飘飘的傻笑里。

漫展现场总有一种不同于现实的狂热气氛，像病毒一样在空气中蔓延，凡人一旦踏进这个领域，便绝对无法避免感染的结局。用俗话说，就像被打了鸡血似的。一到现场，他们就马不停蹄地开始录制，被媒体拍照，在大厅里开见面会，随后转移到屋顶进行单独采访，短暂的行程只有一天，却被排得满满的，Taron甚至没有功夫和Colin再来一次单独交谈。尽管如此，他仍然无法阻止自己向卫星环绕地球一样，停止在Colin身边打转。见面会入场的时候Colin为他致了介绍辞，而他根本没有听清楚台下的寥寥掌声，注意力完全无法从Colin身上移开。

从某种意义上来说，喜爱这种感情比憎恨更加浓烈，因为憎恨可以靠伪装抹去痕迹，但喜爱却几乎难以遮掩。Taron甚至害怕自己表露出太多的东西，他开始怀念那些社交礼仪书，或许还有心理辅导书。在大学的时候他对这些课程嗤之以鼻，但此时，他非常想要在情绪控制方面多做一些补习。

作为一部非系列漫画改编作品，kingsman没有太好的前期效应，不过在预告片播放的时候。关注它的人，包括剧组成员在内，都难以抑制心中的兴奋之情。虽然成品只有短短几十秒，但它看起来太棒了，流畅爽利的风格，精细考究的场景，还有比什么都重要的，演员们优异的表演。每个人都在心中畅想着未来，畅想年底的上映能获得巨大成功，连Taron也忍不住跟着兴奋起来。

只可惜一天的时间终究太短，下午的采访结束之后，大部分人已经准备离去，包括Colin在内。Taron知道他的机票目的地是伦敦，他猜Colin会回到那间房子里，从这个疯狂的聚会回到沉静的现实中去。一部分的他非常想和Colin一起走，在飞机上畅谈一些无聊话，再乘坐一次Colin的车，或许，再看一看那幢房子……

可Matt叫他留下，想要带他参加一场晚餐会，并且借机把他引荐给几个熟悉的制片人。按照Matt的意思，拓展人脉在现阶段对他很重要。

他只能和Colin以及其他人道别，花了几秒钟望着Colin的背影走出视线，汇入人群，然后转身回到自己的轨迹中。

*

Lindy对Taron的状态很满意，继续为他收揽工作，往他的邮箱里塞一些关于网络社交礼仪的资料。按照Lindy的说法，在宣传期开始之前他就得注册一个推特账号，跟粉丝互动，应对各种奇怪的问题。Taron别无选择只能认真研读它们。

他觉得这才是工作，是现实，拖着沉重的身躯，沿着既定的方向，依靠艰难地攀登缓慢向前。而之前和Colin度过的那些时间，却仿佛成了一个飘在云端的梦。

他无意识地养成了习惯，在各类电视节目中关注对方的名字，在网站上阅读和对方有关的报道，他几乎掌握了Colin Firth的行程，细致程度比不上对方的经纪人，但也和狂热粉丝差不多了。只有在忍不住的时候，他会给Colin发送信息，随便聊上几句，他们交谈的方式有着一般朋友之上的亲昵，但话题从不会深入。Colin总是第一时间回应他，对此Taron并非没有想法，因为记忆中Colin并不是这么喜欢与手机为伴的人。但他无从求证，更不敢思考太多。

Colin给他的马克杯一直摆在书桌前方，Taron已经习惯了使用它喝水，冲泡咖啡。可毕竟它只是个简陋的订制品，着色工艺不太好，时间一久，靠近杯柄边缘的地方就因为手指摩擦而掉漆，为了解决这个问题，Taron甚至改变了拿杯子的习惯，尽量不去碰红色的部分。

Colin给他的钥匙也一直躺在他的背包里，内侧的口袋，和自己的钥匙并排放在一起。这给他的行李徒增了些微的重量，但是没有人发现，更没有人在意。

是的，没有人在意，世界依然不认识他，尽管Lindy，Matt，甚至Kit，他的新老朋友们都对他的未来充满信心。他自己也心怀期待，只是期待当中包含了一些多余的、不合时宜的恐惧。2014年，二十六岁的Taron Egerton站在人生的岔路口，像个等待红灯结束的孩子，不同的是，他不知道前方路上会遇到怎样的风景。

他偶尔会在梦里见到Colin，只是偶尔而已，频率并不高。现实不是电影，没有一百八十度的转弯，他一直记得Colin这番话。他觉得Colin是对的，因为连爱也没有那么戏剧化，只是以一种平凡而普通的形式降临在他的生命中。在电影里，他们的角色像磁石一样接近彼此，可现实中，他觉得自己像一叶小舟，一边摇动双桨想要接近对方，却一边被涟漪推开，漂荡到更远的距离之外。

但终究还是一样的，Taron想，因为现实比电影更加绵长，更加斑斓，所以沉淀在现实中的痛苦与快乐，并不会比屏幕中更少，它们只是藏在更加难以被发现的角落，一点点侵蚀，扩张，察觉到的时候，已经爬满了内心。

——如果有一天，我能够到达你所在的地方。

这份憧憬逐渐变成一个悬在远方的念想，因为难以企及，才无比美丽。

-TBC-


	10. Chapter 10

10.

时间像一辆不紧不慢的列车，载满乘客悄声驶入了年尾，而Taron想必是坐在头节车厢的那个，对他来说，2014年的冬天比以往火热得多。

英国的天气越来越凉，可他的工作却日渐升温。和他一起升温的还有电影的影响力，Kingsman这个标题开始出现在各大娱乐媒体的前瞻文章中，电视台上隔三差五就会放出新的预告片和病毒宣传视频，不得不说在电影的发行上，福克斯有着一套非常独到的手段，那些宣传片看起来令人耳目一新，在视频网站上的点击率也一路飙升。

与此同时，《飞鹰艾迪》正式进入了筹备阶段，开拍时间定在明年，但剧组成员提前举行了见面会，Taron也终于见到了他的合作演员Hugh Jackman。这让他不禁想起第一次去kingsman剧组报道的经历——全然陌生的团队，名气比他大一百倍的合作演员。但和之前不同，这一次他表现得从容多了，他和每个参演者握手寒暄，带上夸张圆片眼镜拍定妆照，把每一项任务都打点得有条不紊，仿佛一年前那个茫然不知所措的新鲜土豆根本不是他自己。

Matthew也出现在了现场，作为举荐人他对Taron十分满意，而愉快的共事经历也让两个人之间熟络了许多，不再有当初上下级式的拘谨。在休息的间歇Matt从后方追上他：“你今天看起来棒极了，我早说过这个角色非你莫属。”

“谢谢你，”Taron连忙转过身，“有你在我觉得安心多了。”

“不必谦虚，你的变化我一直看在眼里，现在的你和一年前简直判若两人。”Matt说，脸上却露出怀念的神色，“但你知道吗，我突然有点怀念当时的情形，你穿着一件傻气的灰色外套，愣头愣脑地站在Colin面前听他胡扯，三句话里有两句都是玩笑，可你把耳朵竖得笔直，生怕错过一个音节。”

Taron被他说得脸上发烫：“有那么夸张？”

“绝对有，真后悔当时没有拍照留念。”Matt停顿了片刻，最终把手搭在他的肩上，语重心长地拍了拍，“成长是好事，只不过它是个不可逆过程，有些经历，一生也就只有一次而已。”

一句无心之言，却在Taron的脑海里徘徊了许久。

*

Taron遵照Lindy的指示注册了实名Twitter账号，一些和电影相关的宣传平台很快转发了他，而后，每天他的丝数都在往上蹦，起先他还饶有兴致地点进那些新增粉丝的主页，想看看关注自己的究竟是些什么人，但很快他就放弃了，因为增长速度已经超出了他的查阅速度。

伴随着如火如荼的宣传工作，Kingsman试映会也如期举行，一部分剧组成员、投资商和片方的邀请人齐聚一堂，共同观赏制作完毕的电影成品。

Taron也出席了，整个放映过程中，他的眼睛都无法从屏幕上移开。在Eggsy穿好西装，戴上眼镜，朝向镜子露出微笑的那一刻，他几乎认不出屏幕中人是谁。试映厅很小，Colin坐在他旁边的位置，面带笑意看着他，仿佛透过他看到了过去的自己。

这部电影绝对会大获成功的——在放映结束之后，每个人都在以不同的语言，表达同样的观点。

当天他们还拿到了宣传档期的排表，从新年的一月中旬开始，紧密的日程为期半个多月，第一场首映在伦敦，之后是柏林，纽约，之间还插入了密集的采访。有很长一段时间里，剧组都要住在一起，共同搭乘航班行动。而Taron不得不承认，这件事让他感到兴奋不已。

“你看上去已经等不及了。”Colin打趣道，“恨不得把时钟拨快，一觉醒来就是首映前的晚上，对吧？”

“有那么明显？”Taron的脸再度烫了起来，“真糟糕，好像每个人都能轻易地发现我在想什么。”

“要我说实话，你在小时候，绝对是那类会在郊游前夜激动到失眠的孩子。”

“好吧，我无法否认，”Taron羞愧地说，要不是因为Colin像磁铁似的吸引着他，他几乎想要逃跑了，“不过你拍过那么多电影，恐怕对巡回宣传之类的事早就厌倦了吧？”

Colin却摇摇头，“不，我也爱这部分，虽然很累人，但它令我非常有成就感。”他垂下眼望着身边的青年，“我相信你也会享受它的。”

Taron迎上他的目光，不知为何脑海中响起了Matt的话，有些经历一生只有一次。

“我想我会的，如果是和你一起的话。”他不禁说出了心声。

Colin愣了一下：“我也是。”

他说得很轻，话音混杂在四周嘈杂的交谈声中。Taron望着他因为放松而弯起的眼睛，瞳仁陷在眼廓的阴影之中，一如既往地平和，仿佛一泓深深的湖水，将他那些浅显的情绪悉数包容进去。Taron没来由地觉得，Colin在凝视自己的时候似乎比平时还要认真一些，可影厅的灯光不太亮，他也不敢确定。于是这种感受和其余似是而非的错觉一起，从躁动中沉静下来，沉淀在心中的某个角落。

*

首映那天伦敦下着雨，一月的雨丝细密如针，雾气里透着刺骨的阴冷，可这一切都没能浇灭影迷和媒体的热情，他们聚集在莱斯特广场上，把红毯四周变成热情似火的海洋。

Taron也出现在红毯上，今晚他给别人签名的次数大概超过了之前人生中的总和。成群结队的女孩儿们站在隔栏外，举着印了Eggsy全身照的海报和照片冲他招手，他从来不知道自己原来有这么多粉丝，甚至有点受宠若惊，签名的时候格外卖力，也从不拒绝合照的要求。

不过他能看见，Colin就在他前方不远处，身边聚集的粉丝数量大概是他的十倍，女孩儿们在他的面前会露出迷人的笑容，精心准备过的那种，可到了Colin面前，她们却只记得傻笑，或者干脆尖叫连连。但Taron非常理解她们的心情，不管走到哪里，Colin永远都是光芒的中心。

在接受媒体采访的时候，他被问到了目前的感情生活。“是的，我已经单身一年多了。”他背出事先准备好的答案，尽管已经演练过无数次，可是真正面对话筒的时候，他还是难掩笑容中的羞涩，目光不禁从镜头前挪开。在公开场合谈论私人问题的尴尬感，似乎比他预想得还要强烈一些。

女记者似乎从他的态度中捕捉到了乐趣，兴致勃勃地追问下去：“那么你有遇到心仪的对象吗？介意透露一些吗？”

Taron迅速思考着搪塞的方式，环顾四周的眼神中带着茫然，不经意间和Colin的目光撞在了一起。

他和Colin隔着大概五六米的距离，中间站着撑伞的助理、记者和好几名摄影师，旁边则是高举相机和海报的粉丝们。Colin原本在和她们交谈，在看见Taron的时候，动作很快停下来，冲他招招手，提高了音量说：“Taron，介意过来合个影，满足这位淑女的心愿吗？”

他说的声音很大，女孩儿们很快发出了激动的欢呼声，和Colin一齐把目光投向他。

“哦哦，好的，马上就来。”Taron高声回答，随后对记者说，“对不起，我们下次再聊吧。”

记者只能放过了他，而他用最快的速度逃到Colin身边，靠上对方的肩，努力把自己的脸挤进粉丝的前置镜头里。他们在那里停留了好一会儿，直到被助理低声催促，才继续往前走。

“被记者刁难了？”Colin小声问。

“不是的，”他赶忙解释，“只是对方太热情了，我不太习惯而已，你知道的，”他用尽可能从容的方式耸耸肩，“好莱坞式的首映可真够呛，不是吗？”

Colin笑了：“你很快就会习惯的。”

“嗯。”他点头，一边为自己的窘态感到惭愧，一边又想起Matt那个关于一生只有一次的观点。

Colin又走到了他前面，回过头示意他跟上，他三步并作两步地追过去，和Colin走到一起，手不自觉地滑过对方的西装，以礼貌的角度来考量，他离得有些太近了，但红毯上的人都三三两两地挤在一起，Colin也并未表示抱怨，管他呢，Taron想，今晚，就只是今晚，无论如何他都想呆在Colin身边。

*

首映式就像一场盛大的聚会，一直进行到深夜才结束，而第二天一早，电视台还安排了紧锣密鼓的采访活动，所以当晚，从各地赶来的剧组成员一起住进了影院附近的酒店。

Taron和Colin顺理成章地分到了同一个房间，等他们终于回去的时候，伦敦已经陷入了沉睡。Taron把沾了雨的西装外套脱下来，又把领带解开，这才重重地仰面躺下，将疲惫的身躯摔进柔软的床里。

他的心还沉浸在先前的狂热气氛中，有很多感受想和Colin分享，但他实在太累了，连再度坐起来的力气都使不出。Colin倒是从容得多，令身为年轻人的Taron自惭形秽，羞于承认自己只是在人群中玩得嗨过了头。

在Colin去浴室洗澡的时候，他就懒洋洋地躺在床上，在全然放松的状态下，身体违背了大脑的意志，不知不觉陷入了睡眠。

Colin从浴室出来的时候，看到的就是窝在床里一动不动的Taron，勉强换上了睡袍，却连被子都没有盖好，眼镜还架在鼻梁上。他无奈地摇了摇头，想要把这个懒散的家伙叫起来，却率先听到对方用迷迷糊糊的声音唤他的名字。

“Colin……”

“怎么了？”他本能地问，随即发现Taron并不是真的在叫他，只是在说梦话。

喧嚣早已随着灯火的熄灭而散尽，冰凉的深夜里，耳畔只有淅淅沥沥的雨声，隔着一层窗户听不太真切。在这样的宁静之中，Taron微弱的声音像是被放大了几倍，令Colin再也难以忽视。

他注视着床中的青年，胸口缓慢地一起一伏，鼻腔深处发出断断续续的呼吸声。他想起一年前那个夜晚，Taron也是像这样，蜷在他的沙发中毫无防备地入睡，毛茸茸的头滑到他的肩上，眼睑在台灯的暖光中轻颤。从那时起，有什么东西在两人之间悄无声息地累积，他曾经以为它们会很快散去，就像屏幕中的燃烧般的激情，终究会被散场后的冷清所取代。可是他错了，它们没有，它们是一坛酒，一杯茶，起先很平淡，却随着时间的流逝而愈发淳烈起来。

Taron和他认识的所有年轻人都不一样，却又令他感到无比熟悉。此时此刻，Taron刚刚经历过人生中最为盛大的一个夜晚，Colin望着他，仿佛看到了一度在自己身边停滞的时光，带着摧枯拉朽的力量重新开始流动。而Colin同样无法忽视，他呆在自己身边时的姿态是那么放松，如果现在叫醒他……Colin几乎可以想象Taron会以怎样的方式坐起来，挺直脊背，笨拙而真诚地为自己的窘迫开脱。

而他可以像往常一样开Taron的玩笑，或者……他可以说比玩笑更进一步的话，把那些累积在两人之间的东西捡拾起来，攥在手心，在对方的眼前张开，而Taron一定不会拒绝，Taron愿意为他做任何事。

他清楚地知道这一点，可这其中的重量却令他难以承受。

Colin小心翼翼地走到床边，把掖在Taron身下的被单轻扯出来，重新盖好，随后轻手轻脚地关上灯，回到自己的床铺中去。

他在黑暗中躺了很久，仍然没能入眠。

*

西欧的冬天称不上寒冷，可从大西洋的吹来的风中，却夹着难以忽视的阴冷湿气，如果谁小瞧了它，一定会为之付出代价。

Taron就是诸多蠢蛋之一。伦敦那场雨让他轻微受凉，到德国的时候又赶上了下雪，感冒的袭击和旅途的疲惫累加在一起，最终催成了一次小规模爆发，让他的状态急转直下。他勉强撑过了柏林的首映仪式，第二天终于喷嚏连连，浑身瘫软，脑门也有些发热。

“我为你推掉了上午的采访。”在他拖着昏沉的脑袋勉强睁开眼的时候，Colin刚从门外进来，手上还举着电话。

他迷迷糊糊地撑起身体：“噢，不，别这样……”

“别紧张，”Colin把他按回到床里：“不是电视节目，只是当地报纸的采访，事后可以补回来，况且还有Sam和Sofia在呢。”

“可我记得回伦敦的航班是在下午？”

“是的，不过我已经帮你改签到了明天。”

“那你呢？”

“我被他们勒令留下照顾你。”Colin在他床边坐下，居高临下地命令道，“你的问题太多了，年轻人，现在把药吃掉，乖乖躺回去睡觉。”

Taron照做了，吞下感冒胶囊又睡了好一会儿，他也不清楚究竟是多久，总之再度醒来的时候，低烧已经退去了，脑袋不再那么沉重，呼吸也顺畅了不少。

Colin坐在沙发里看书，准确地说，是看他的kindle阅读器。宾馆里的单人沙发就摆在落地窗边，窗帘被拉上了一多半，只留下一条缝隙，阳光洒过他的轮廓，在地毯上拖出一条长而瘦削的影子。

Taron花了几秒钟，凝视他沐浴在光芒中的侧脸，这才掀开被子坐起身。Colin觉察到他弄出的声音，从书中抬起头：“感觉好些了？”

“我想是的，好多了，”Taron点头，“抱歉，害得你跟我一起延误。”

“没关系，”Colin轻描淡写地说，“反正去纽约之前没有别的行程了，多住一天也无所谓。”

知道对方所述不假，Taron心里的负罪感减轻了些。他简短地洗了个澡，站在镜前，花了一些时间把自己重新打理停当。这才回到起居室，踱步到窗边。酒店的楼层很高，视野也很好。他睡过了整个上午，现在时间刚过午后，街道上的人群和车流沐浴在舒适的阳光中，不远处则是冬日里少见的、绿荫覆盖的道路。

“午饭怎么解决，”他问Colin，“酒店服务？”

“我倒觉得你看起来很想出去走走。”

“说实话，有点想，这可是柏林啊。”Taron不太好意思地笑笑，“但是我们会被认出来，还是算了。”

Colin看出他的不甘：“走吧，我们就在附近随便散散步，戴好墨镜，没人会在意我们的。”

Taron的眼睛重新亮起来：“真的？”

Colin迟疑了一下，点点头。而Taron迅速相信了，他从来不怀疑Colin的判断。

-TBC-


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Taron翻出一顶白色棒球帽扣在头顶，又在身上套了一件浅灰色的罩衫，看起来就像个刚刚走出教室中的大学生。而Colin则披上深蓝色的风衣，带好墨镜，把头发随意地梳向脑后。告别笔挺的西装让两个人都自在了不少，准备妥当之后，他们便从酒店前厅溜出了门。来往的住客都行色匆匆，没人注意到他们。

在房间里闷了大半天之后，Taron像是从牢笼里得到释放，迫不及待地深吸鼻子，往肺里填满新鲜空气。

柏林的气候比伦敦要干燥一些，季风停停歇歇地吹着，寒冷中透着清爽。昨夜的雪还没有完全融化，留下零星的白色，像棉花团一样散落在路面上和树梢上。Taron注意到那些植在路边的树木，即使到了冬季也没有枯萎，叶片虽然泛黄，却仍然成簇地舒展在枝头。

“椴树。”Colin看出了他的疑问，解释说，“在柏林的路边很常见。”

“原来如此，我对植物可是彻底的外行，”Taron回答，由于感冒初愈，声调里还带着鼻音，“你懂得真多。”

“之前来德国的时候别人告诉我的，”Colin来到Taron的身边，学着他的样子抬头远眺，“勃兰登堡门附近有一条街上都种满了这个，景色很不错，可惜距离有点远，不过要是你感兴趣的话……”

“不必了，在附近随便走走就好，这已经超出我的期待了。”Taron伸出一只手指，沿着前方的路比划，“如果你被认出来我们就跑，像《罗拉快跑》那样，沿着柏林的街道上飞奔，多么酷啊。”

“噢，我可不觉得我能跟上你奔跑的速度。”

“没关系，我会拯救你的，像电影里的罗拉那样，都用不了二十分钟。”

Colin被他逗笑了：“你喜欢德国电影？”

“算不上喜欢吧，只是看过一些。”Taron回答。

“你对电影的了解着实令人惊叹，”Colin饶有兴致地看着他，“我对你在采访里侃侃而谈的样子记忆犹新，听起来就像个活的维基百科。”

“没那么夸张吧，”Taron推脱地笑道，“不过小时候我确实经常守在电视前面，等着电影频道的新节目，而影院有新片上映就缠着妈妈带我去看，喜欢的片子能反复刷好几次。”他挠挠头，“连我的小妹妹都嫌弃我太宅了，当我决定考RADA的时候他们一点儿都不意外。”

“有什么不好，妈妈都喜欢听话的孩子。”

“听话？哦不，宅和听话是两回事，如果你看到我在电影院里怎么把爆米花桶打翻在地，你就不会这么说了。”

Colin大笑：“很遗憾我错过了这个。”

他们一边漫无目的地交谈，一边沿街找了家小餐馆解决午饭，点了烤肉、香肠和沾了蒜粉的面包，作为快餐来说称不上精致，但味道都相当不错。两个人坐在沿街的露天茶座旁，悠闲地用叉子把大块的肉类送进嘴里。

饭后，意犹未尽的Taron在街边摊前停住了脚，那是一辆移动甜品贩售车，车身上印着诱人的菜单——各种口味的奶油可丽饼，还有淋满了巧克力的香草冰淇淋，喷印在金属板上的图案在阳光下泛着诱人的色泽。

Taron的眼睛几乎在放光：“我都好久没吃过甜品了，就为了保持该死的身材，这是我对演员这个职业唯一的不满。”他把饱含期待的目光投向Colin，似乎在征询对方的允许，“只是偶尔吃一次，Matt会饶过我的吧。”

Colin无奈地看着他：“我是不是应该向你保证，我绝对不会去告密的。”

Taron的嘴角不自觉地向上扬起，脸上绽放出一个傻笑：“我不能更爱你了Colin，”他迫不及待地掏出了钱包，转头问：“你要来一份吗？”

Colin本来不打算吃的，要知道冰激凌也是高糖分垃圾食品的一种，早就被他排除在食谱之外了。然而Taron热忱的眼神里，似乎有着某种令人沉醉的吸引力，他被未知的力量牵着，再度浏览了一遍菜单，最终说：“给我捎一只甜筒吧。”

Taron点点头，愉快地去付账，在等待的间歇和摊位老板简单交谈了几句，Colin注意到他说的并不是惯常的、带着威尔士口音的英语。

“你会德语？”当他举着一大一小两只冰激凌回来的时候，Colin问他。

“一点点。”Taron回答，“从前跟着学校的唱诗班来柏林的时候，被老师逼着学了几句，不过那次行程很匆忙，根本没有时间游玩，在波茨坦广场拍了张集体照就匆匆地走了。”

Colin挑眉：“可仍然是值得纪念的经历。”

“在你面前都不值一提，你的旅行路线都能绕地球好几圈了吧？”

“我还有很多地方没去过呢，比如中国。”

“噢，我也对这个国家很感兴趣。”Taron很快回答，“你三月的行程里包含了北京不是吗，很遗憾我不能同行，回来之后一定要给我讲讲。”他顿了一下，补充道，“多拍点照片，尤其是关于食物的。”

Colin笑道：“好的。”

他们坐在附近的长椅上吃完了冰激凌，又沿着公路旁边的人行道、在树荫的遮蔽下缓慢踱步，午后的阳光透过叶子的缝隙，暖洋洋地洒在身上，Taron觉得自己已经好久没有享受过这种悠闲时光了，脚下的路没有目的，似乎可以通往任何地方，而Colin就走在他的身边，连脚步声都带着令人安心的节奏。

他们在十字路口停下，Colin端详着路边的标牌，指着其中的一个方向：“这上面指示的是一座公园吗？”

Taron顺着他的目光看过去，仔细回忆印在上面的德语单词，“看上去没错，而且距离不远。”

“一起去逛逛吗？”

“好啊。”

他欣然接受了Colin的提议，脑海中不由自主地勾勒出一座从未见过的公园，园中大概种了很多椴树，排列在宽敞的步行道旁，微黄的树叶在头顶交织成片，像一张网，像一盏悬挂在天空中的摇篮。或许还会有一片湖水，水面上泛起粼粼波光，把树影温柔地拥进怀抱。但即使没有也无所谓，没有湖水，没有椴树，他胸中的悸动依然不会动摇分毫。

他发觉这就是自己一直梦想的场景，和Colin一起走遍所有美丽的地方，不仅在摄像机前展露笑容，也能在摄像机照不到的地方，嘲笑彼此把冰激凌沾在脸上。两个人一起争分夺秒，也一起无所事事，不管走到哪里，都好过阳光被遮蔽的宾馆房间，好过独自居住的寂静公寓，Colin的存在把异国他乡变得像家一样。

不知不觉之中，Taron的脚步慢了下来，而Colin尚未察觉地向前走，Taron凝望着他的背影，阳光掠过他瘦削却挺拔的肩膀，勾勒出一条细而柔软的金色轮廓。Taron质问过自己无数次，否认过自己无数次，可他花了全部努力才积攒下来的决心，都在此时此刻的画面里、在映入眼底的柔和光芒中，轻而易举地土崩瓦解。

——如果这都不能被称为爱的话，那还有什么能够呢？

陌生的街道上，Taron的心中涌起一股陌生的勇气，让他再也无法多等一秒。

“Colin？”他试着呼唤，甚至听不见自己的声音。

可Colin听到了，停下来，转过头望着他：“怎么了？”

“呃，”Taron觉得全世界的词句都卡在喉咙里，“我……我只是在想，我们现在这样，算不算一次约会。”

这一次他看到Colin的眼中有什么闪过，千真万确的，而他期待着，用上全部的勇气期待着一个答案。

可他等到的却不是Colin的回答，而是另一串突兀的脚步声，由远及近的两个陌生男人的身影，其中一个还举着相机。

“您一定是Colin Firth吧。”

其中一人操着标准的英语说道，富有穿透性的嗓音在安宁的公路旁显得十分突兀。另一个人则适时地按下快门，镜头的咔嚓声引来了几个路人好奇的目光。

Taron还没反应过来发生了什么，一时僵在原地。而这两个显然是记者的人已经来到了面前，一前一后，像侵略者似的剥夺了他的空间。

“还有，这位是Taron Egerton吧？我听见你提到‘约会’这个词，请问你们两位是在约会吗？”

“不，不是。”他反射性地否认道，“我们只是……来参加kingsman的德国首映礼。”

“这我们都知道，两位可是昨晚当之无愧的明星啊，”男人之一露出狡猾的笑容：“可是两位没和其他人一起行动？早上的采访你们没有出席，我以为两位已经提早离开柏林了呢。”

“很抱歉，我……”

“不必道歉，如果是约会的话，完全可以理解。我听说你以前和男人约会过，请问这个传闻是真的吗？而且Colin也是单身，你们之间……”

“你没听到他的回答吗？”Colin打断了对方咄咄逼人的提问，向前一步挡在Taron面前，用生硬的方式回答，“这不是什么约会，我只是陪同他游览一下柏林。”

两名记者看起来也很年轻，被年长者冰冷的目光震慑住，愣了一下，才接着问：“请问为什么会是您陪同他……”

“因为我恰好有空，而且Taron是我的好朋友，怎么，你们连身为英国人应有的礼节都不能容许了？”

“我们当然不是这个意思。”男人赔笑道。

“哦，那就是说你们看到两个人独处，就只会往浪漫关系上联想，没有丝毫别的创意？”

“我们只是好奇……”

“那不妨在见面会上问，”Colin再次打断了他，“Taron感冒了，所以推迟了返程航班，这就是我们出现在这里的唯一原因。我对早上的缺席表示歉意，可在私人时间里，我们不接受采访。”

说完之后，他便快步离开原地，而Taron跟上去，把两个不速之客留在了身后。

*

他们最终还是没能到达那个公园，而是调转方向往酒店走去，Taron也的确没有心思去想关于公园的事了。

返程的路上Colin一言不发，走得比平时更快。Taron尽量跟上他的步伐，他发现来时懒懒散散走了很久的路，竟然没多远就到了尽头，酒店的招牌远远地便跳入眼帘，悬挂在高楼顶端，像一个休止符，让这段悠扬婉转的午后时光戛然而止，仿佛从不曾存在过一样。

Taron第一次看到Colin如此愤怒的模样，内心受到了不小的振动，想打破尴尬，却不知该说些什么，只能一道陷入沉默，直到Colin在他身后关上房门，回到相对私密的酒店房间中。

他以为Colin还在生气，然而Colin却只是在床沿上坐下来，长叹了一口气，露出疲惫的神色：“是我的错，我没想到记者会跟到这种地方。”

“他们怎么会知道……”Taron试探性地问。

“我也不清楚，或许听到了我推掉采访的电话，或许是其他人透露的。”Colin垂下头，半是自言自语地说，“是我的失误，该死的。”

他颓丧的样子让Taron慌张起来：”怎么会是你的错呢？我是说，我很高兴你愿意袒护我，但是我并不害怕，随便他们怎么说。”

Colin摇摇头，“不，你还不知道，他们最擅长的就是编造谣言，给小事加油添醋，他们可以捧红你也一样可以想方设法地毁掉你，尤其是像你这样事业刚刚起步的新人……”

他的声音越来越小，而Taron从未见过Colin如此失神的模样，着实被吓到了，隔了好几秒才回过神来。他在Colin身边坐下，认真地看进那双浅褐色的眼睛：“听着，他们大可以诋毁我，可我不是小孩子，我没有做任何错误的事，也没有伤害任何人，我不在乎他们说什么。”他顿了一下，“所以，如果是因为我的话……你真的不用太自责。”

Colin的目光和他撞在一起，当中包含了许多他从未见过的复杂的情绪，歉意，宽慰，甚至有恐惧。

“Colin？”他试探性地问，“你还好吗？是不是曾经发生过什么事，让你感到不愉快的事……”

仿佛被他的话惊醒一般，Colin眨了眨眼，很快恢复了平时的样子：“不，你是对的，是我小题大做了，只不过是两个小报记者而已，英国还有成百上千个。”

“……真的没事？”

“当然，晚上的航班还有几个小时，好好休息吧，你只要关心怎么把感冒养好就足够了。”

Colin挤出一个敷衍的笑容，他在敷衍，Taron能够轻易地看出来，毕竟他看了Colin那么久。然而他完全不清楚到底发生了什么，让Colin表现得那么慌乱。只是两个记者而已，不是吗？

他发觉自己只注视着对方闪亮的一面，却从来没有想过那些藏在阴影里的东西，痛苦，畏惧，愤怒。他的爱在Colin面前突然变得浅薄而可笑，那些远远超出他的认知的沉重之物，他真的能够了解吗？

Taron还想说什么，可Colin起身走到窗边，不再看着他。Taron望着那个背影，不久前还那么接近，此时却变得遥不可及。他的心仿佛被沉入湖底，苦涩的情绪从四面八方涌上来，勒得他几乎窒息。

-TBC-


	12. Chapter 12

12.

到达机场的时候，Colin已经恢复了常态，没有谈论之前遭遇的不快，只是把头靠在飞机座舱的靠椅上，露出倦怠的神色。他终于摘下了厚度惊人的墨镜，目光低垂着，上下眼睑几乎碰在一起，平静的脸上看不出沮丧的痕迹，但同时褪去的还有先前那种明快的振奋。Colin累了，Taron能看出来，他有足够的理由感到疲惫，Taron发现他在不笑的时候，眼廓下方和脸颊边缘的皱纹似乎比平时更明显一些，而这个发现把Taron的心绞得更紧。

短暂的航程在沉默中很快结束，回到伦敦之后，Colin叫了计程车，绕了一些路把他的年轻旅伴送回家。Taron在夜色里看着他所乘坐的车子汇入车流，消失在街角，紧绷的神经这才放松了些，但挥之不去的失落仍在他身边盘旋，它们停滞在夹着泰晤士河水的湿冷空气中，无从宣泄，无处消解。

他迫切地想要知道更多关于Colin的事，他必须搞清楚，不然在Colin再度露出笑容之前，他自己就会率先被汹涌的情绪所压垮。

为此他连上谷歌，在电脑前泡了一整晚搜索Colin Firth这个词条，流连于浩海般的新闻之中彻夜未眠。但互联网上的娱乐消息鱼龙混杂，且绝大多数都集中在近年，Colin的名字和自己、Matt、Sam以及Mark等人排列在一起。三五年前的也能挖出一些，关于Colin身边出现过的几个绯闻对象，甚至连Rupert Everett的名字都在其中，但没有一个是确切的。但更早的就彻底无迹可寻了，只以几个干巴巴的名称和日期在履历中出现。

Colin在公众面前把隐私保护得很好，在大多数报道中都以得体的演员形象出现，这让Taron为自己的行为感到一丝罪恶。但他还是想要找下去，毕竟在关于Colin的事情上，他已经原地踏步太久了。他仍记得发生在Colin的起居室里的谈话，那是他们唯一一次把话题深入，但仍不够深，Colin轻描淡写地谈及年轻时的经历，目光中却流露出难以言喻的黯然。Taron有一种直觉，如果发生过什么足以改变他态度的事，那一定发生在当时。

Meg Tilly，Colin的第一任、也是唯一一任公开确立关系的恋人，他们曾经共同隐居长达两年之久，最后却分道扬镳，Taron至今仍对两人共同主演的那部电影印象深刻。他查询这个名字，但除了简短的维基百科词条之外，网上几乎没有任何关于她的资料。

但Taron不想放弃，他锲而不舍地搜索直到清晨的太阳爬上窗棱，他花了几分钟洗脸穿衣，之后便离开公寓，来到了楼下的门卫室。

门卫室里住着一名七旬老人，一头白发，面相和善，平日里Taron在出入的时候都会和他打招呼。他注意到对方并不会用网络和手机，而是时常戴着眼镜翻阅报纸，依靠长年累月的习惯，无形中挽救着日渐萎缩的纸质出版业，据说他已经在这个小区工作很多年了，Taron抱着一线希望敲开了他的门，询问他有没有保存旧报纸的习惯。

老人不记得他是谁，当然，新晋的年轻好莱坞明星和他之间隔了比英吉利海峡还宽的鸿沟。但老人还是和善地帮助了他，万幸的是，这间门卫室里竟然真的有一个堆放旧报纸的角落。

“乱得很，也没专门整理过，还想着哪天扔掉算了。”老人指了指盖满灰尘的角落，在摞成高高一沓的纸堆里，太阳报的红色标题已经开始泛黄，“你需要的话就拿走吧。”

“太感谢了！”Taron看着它们，就像发现了一个宝藏，“我看完就还回来。”

老人摆摆手：“不还也无所谓。”

于是他把一叠泛黄的、沉甸甸的报纸抱在胸前，摇摇晃晃地进了电梯。清早的电梯间没有旁人，他费了好大力气才按下楼层按钮，跌跌撞撞地挪到自家门口，在腾出一只手试图掏取钥匙的时候终于丧失了平衡，报纸从怀里哗啦啦地掉落到地板上，他也险些跟着摔倒，扬起的灰尘让他刚刚从感冒中恢复的鼻子又遭遇厄运，一连打了几个喷嚏。

——真是够狼狈的。

他在心里默默叹了口气，把散落满地的报纸逐一捡拾起来，统统扔进屋子里。

接下来的几个小时他都坐在地板上，视线跳跃在长篇累牍的铅字之间，这项工作一点儿也不比滑动鼠标轻松，他一直阅读到眼眶发酸。还好他的努力并非全无回报，陈旧的小报当中，确实有一些互联网上找不到的内容，一些关于Colin旧事的描述。

Colin第一次参演电影是在1984年，真正声名鹊起是在95年，而这十年间他默默无闻地拼搏与屏幕与镜头之间，而他和Meg Tilly的相遇也发生在这个阶段。但在95年之后，仿佛和Colin的大红大紫相对地，Meg从此在公众的视野中销声匿迹了。Taron把搜寻的范围缩小到这附近。在结束隐居的那段时间里，Colin和Meg都参与了不少试镜，也各自取得了一些片约。但当时的小报对他们的态度堪称苛刻，贬低他们的能力，臆断他们的动机，甚至质疑他们的关系。

或许就是这些让Colin感到深恶痛绝，报纸中Colin偶尔会出现在一些被偷拍的照片上，看起来大多是不悦的，和Taron所熟悉的模样判若两人。Taron承认自己是幸运的，还不曾真的感受过那些恶意，他想象着那个时候，一对不再年轻的情侣走在依旧崎岖的道路上，承受着巨大的压力，经济上的和精神上的，连爱情本身都要接受显微镜一般的窥探，其中一个挺过来了，另一个则选择了逃离。

————他们可以捧红你，也一样可以想方设法地毁掉你。

Taron似乎懵懂地理解了这番话背后的辛酸，他觉得很难过，他多么希望自己和Colin谈论过这些，而不只是简单地躲在对方的庇护之下。Colin的人生比他自己的要艰难得多，但Colin太过优秀以至于人们常常忽略他的过去，觉得他生来完美，但没有人生来就是完美的，更没有人理应孤独。

他无法抑制地在脑海中勾勒出Colin年轻时的样子，他所拥有的材料只有一些泛黄的、布满噪点的黑白照片，可不知为何，想象却在他的脑海里生根，伸出藤蔓，不受控制地疯狂生长。如果有一扇时间之门在面前打开，Taron毫不怀疑自己会纵身跃入其中，但现实不是科幻片，上个世纪对他而言是太过久远的存在。那时他还只是个懵懂的孩童，只会在电视前对着迪斯尼卡通发出咯咯的笑声。

这不公平，然而他无从选择，时间是一条不可回溯的河流，在它的面前所有人都无能为力。Taron强硬地想踏入名为过去的疆域，把一些本该尘封之物再度发掘出来，这一定会破坏掉什么，他心中一清二楚。长久以来，他和Colin之间都隔了一扇名为时间的、透明的玻璃门，长久以来，他只敢在自己的那侧辗转徘徊，凝望门对面的身影。那是Colin，他的Colin，可Colin并不会为了他而停下脚步。

时间知晓一切却沉默不语，任由被关在门外的人饱受煎熬。

Taron长吁了一口气，不顾抖落四处的灰尘，仰面躺倒在冰冷坚硬的地板上。长时间集中精力加上睡眠缺乏，让他的脑子还处在混乱之中，沮丧的思绪四处冲撞。他发觉自己无意识地做了和Colin类似的事，把一件小的遭遇放大了许多倍，理智告诉他，此时他应该去床上大睡一觉，重新振作起来。

就在这时，电话铃声自耳边响起。

Taron保持着躺倒的姿势，费了一些力气才把手机从报纸堆里摸出来举到眼前，经济人的名字出现在屏幕中央。他把听筒移到耳边：“嘿，Lindy，好久不见。”

“嘿Taron。”对方听上去有些沉闷。

他未经思索便脱口而出：“我想问问，你那儿有1993年左右的娱乐报纸吗？”

“93年？你要那么早的报纸做什么？”Lindy反问，语气中透着不悦，“比起报纸，你更应该关心的是今天早上的新闻。”

Taron撑着身体坐起来，感觉头脑冷静了些，“什么新闻？”

“每日邮报的网站首页，你和Colin在柏林街头的照片，搭配标题里挂着醒目的‘约会’字样。”

Taron已经预料到了：“只不过是谣言。”

“我知道，”Lindy说，“不过，我还有一些事情要告诉你，我们见一面吧。”

*

这一次他们约在Lindy选定的咖啡厅，不是街边而是写字楼里的那种，僻静舒适，一大清早没几个客人，Lindy还特地订了一个无人打扰的隔间。

“你到底招惹了什么人，”在Taron到达的时候，她把两张刚刚发行的报纸摊放在对方面前，“他们把新闻卖给了至少三家媒体。”

“我真的毫无头绪。”Taron说，目光掠过新闻标题，迅速地沉了下来，“『从戏里到戏外，从师生情谊到浪漫史？』，说真的，只要两个主演一起出现在街头，他们就能大做文章是吗？从前的时候还注意一下性别问题，现在连两个男主角都不行了。”

Lindy倒是冷静得多，对他的抱怨无动于衷，“我们姑且先不谈论记者的职业操守，你该看看你被偷拍时的表情。”

Taron顺着Lindy的话，再度审视被印在报纸上的自己。照片是从侧面拍摄的，清晰度很糟糕，他和Colin一前一后地走着，Colin在前面，回过头来跟他说了些什么，而他自己则心无旁骛地陶醉在对话之中，脸上挂着幸福的、蠢兮兮的笑容。

Taron开始觉得有些头疼了，被侵犯隐私的体验确是挺糟糕的，他想，尤其是事情只发生在一天前，他甚至还能想起当时对话的内容，想起自己脑子里究竟有哪些念头在运转。迄今为止他还从未在公开场合和任何记者起过冲突，可如果当时他知道对方的相机里装着这一幕，他不确定自己还能保持冷静。

隔了一会儿，他才重新迎上Lindy的目光，解释说：“我们都知道瞬间的抓拍有多么不可信，我只是讲了一句玩笑话而已，包含约会这个字眼。而他们就拿这个大做文章，开什么玩笑，在二十一世纪连这都能成为话题……”

“Taron，”对方打断了他，“你还是没搞清楚重点，我在意的不是他们的胡编乱造。”

Taron愣了一下：“那是什么？”

“看着我的眼睛，”Lindy隔着桌子望向他，“诚实地回答我，我知道你不是个擅长说谎的人。你和Colin Firth之间究竟有没有发生什么。”

Taron在她的凝视下无处藏身，不由得缩了缩脖子，目光本能地躲闪开来。

“哦天哪，Taron？”

“不是你想的那样！”他猛地从座位上站了起来，“没错，我……我是有些被他迷住了，有那么一点……该死的，我的确是喜欢他，可他并不知道，都是我一厢情愿的想法，如此而已，不是你想的那样，也不是他们描述的那样！”他竭尽全力地迎上对面投来的目光，拼命地想要说服对方，“你得相信我，Lindy。”

“我是相信你，”Lindy叹息道，“所以我看出你是认真的，这似乎让形式更变得严峻了。”

“我……”Taron颓丧地坐回到座位上。

Lindy没有再追问，只是倾身过去，隔着桌子把手搭在Taron的手上，安慰式地拍了拍：“介意跟我谈谈吗，以朋友的身份。”

“我也不知道，”Taron的目光依旧低垂着，“我从来没跟人谈起过这个，事实上，也没有人可以跟我谈论了。我……我一直觉得很混乱，承认爱上了一个年纪比自己大一倍的男人，一个拿过奥斯卡的合作演员，这让我感到害怕，但……我还是没法对自己说谎……”他最终扬起头，朝对方挤出一个尽可能安心的笑容：“不用担心，我还记得你说过的话，我必须对自己的决定负责。我知道，这部电影刚刚上映，如火如荼，为了所有人的努力不至于付诸东流，我也会避免惹上麻烦的。”

Lindy没有马上回答，只是仔细打量着对方。由于职业的关系她接触过诸多和演艺圈沾边的人，也见识过各种各样的阴谋和谎言。但面前的青年真的具备了某些同辈人身上所缺失的品质，他的决心和诚意并非虚假，而Lindy也不由得心软下来：“Taron，如果这能让你感到安慰，我得说，我对你刮目相看了。”

“谢谢。”他回答，语气终于从狂风骤雨中平静下来，“你来就是跟我说这个的吗？”

“当然不是，”Lindy笑笑，“是关于你接下来的工作，有两件重要的事，起初我还抱有疑虑，但现在没有了。”

Taron用眼神追问她，“第一件？”

“第一件，我希望你去参加《X战警▪天启》的试镜。”

“X战警？”Taron睁大了眼睛，“哪个角色？”

“年轻版的镭射眼。”

“哦天哪，我从未想过这个……”他说，“那第二件呢？”

“第二件恐怕也是你从未想过的，有位出色的动画导演向你发出了邀请。”

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

几天后，Taron独自前往纽约，挑了最早的一趟航班。由于时差的缘故，他起飞时是清晨，在空中呆了八个小时，到达后仍是午前时分，大洋彼岸的都市用熙攘的喧嚣声迎接了他，而他来不及休息，在酒店匆匆放下行李便出了门。

Kingsman的纽约首映设在次日，当晚则安排了一场集体采访。剧组的其余成员在晚饭前才会陆续抵达，他之所以起了大早，是为了腾出时间，去见一见那位向他抛出橄榄枝的动画导演。

Dean DeBlois，梦工厂的王牌之一，《驯龙高手》系列是他最有代表性的作品，不得不承认维京龙的身姿实在太迷人，以至于Taron把每一部都看了好几遍，还特地买了限量版的蓝光光碟。在去年的圣地亚哥漫展上他和Dean有过一面之交，就在Matthew带他出席的那场晚宴上，当时他迫不及待地向对方表达了自己对驯龙系列的喜爱，可坦白说，他从未想过有朝一日能收到来自对方的邀约。

这是他第一次接到配音形式的片约，考虑到上一次试镜《帕丁顿熊》时惨遭淘汰的经历，这似乎称得上一次不错的机遇。

但不知为何，Lindy却对这项意料外的工作持保留态度，Taron并未马上理解她的顾虑。“只是一部动画而已，”当时他对Lindy说，“我看不出有任何问题。如果你担心我的表演经验，我确实接受过正规的配音训练……”

“我从未怀疑过你的能力，”Lindy摇头，“我的担心来自于另一方面，你该知道Dean DeBlois是一名十分前卫的导演，而上一次他登上新闻，也是因为给自己动画中的角色出柜。”

“我知道那件事。”Taron说，当时他在网上看到过，驯龙2里一直陪在主角身边的、胖乎乎的大叔竟然是同性恋者，这条新闻着实让他吃了一惊。

“如果你看了他这次的计划，你会更吃惊的。”Lindy在手机屏幕上点了几下，调出邮件，把它递给Taron，“喏。”

Taron疑惑地接过来，在目光扫过第一段的时候就愣住了。王尔德的名字跃入眼帘，Dean打算翻拍的是那部家喻户晓的童话故事《快乐王子》。他本能地抬头看了Lindy一眼，而后者用目光示意他继续读下去。

“……王尔德的传奇人生，以及他的戏剧、小说作品，至今仍然被不断地搬上银幕，但童话领域却始终是空白，但我一直认为那些童话也是他创作精髓的一部分。我选择了《快乐王子》，因为它是一部篇幅短小、却意喻深长的作品，很适合作为剧本原型。我丰富了原作的背景设定，将他放在类似维多利亚时代英国的架空世界，并为原作中出场的角色逐一赋予人格，王子是一位遭遇政变的皇族遗孤，而燕子则是一名年轻的平民男孩，剧情将围绕两名男性角色之间的关系展开……哇哦。”Taron停止了阅读，转而发出由衷的感慨，“这主意可真是……非同凡响。”

“嗯哼，”她附和道，“要知道动画和电影不同，受众大部分是小孩子。而他的剧本甚至都和《冰雪奇缘》不一样，没有安插名义上的女主角，各种意义上来说都十分大胆。顺便说，他本人也从未掩饰自己同性恋的身份。”

Taron眨了眨眼，“而现在，他邀请我成为伟大冒险的一部分？”

“我更倾向于称之为赌博，Taron。”Lindy的语气严肃起来，“LGBT题材的作品近年来话题度越来越高，如果在动画领域有所突破，势必会掀起一场革命，Dean打算乘上它，拯救衰落中的梦工厂。不论成败与否，这部电影一定会被推上风口浪尖。而如果你参与其中，你也会。”她停顿了一下，“但事实上，你有更稳妥的选择。”

“你说镭射眼？”

“是的，还有更多成熟的商业作品。超级英雄，国际间谍，甚至是James Bond。”她摊手道，“任何一个都能确保你名利双收。”

Taron望着她，谨慎地点了点头，“我会认真考虑的。”

*

出发前他在机场书店买了一本王尔德童话集，在坐飞机的时间里重新复习了一遍，尽管故事情节早就烂熟于心，但再次阅读那些精致的文字，还是令他比童年时代多出几分触动。没有哪个英国人会讨厌王尔德的，Taron想，不论是燕子，王子，巨人还是夜莺……他笔下的角色身上都包含着一种独特的、纯粹的、悲剧式的浪漫。而Dean DeBlois也确实是一个通晓浪漫的导演。尽管有Lindy的警告，可他还是忍不住在脑海中勾勒出一幕幕富有质感的3D画面。

怀揣着同等的憧憬和迟疑，他敲开了Dean工作室的门。

房间里的脚步由远及近，Dean几乎是在刚刚开门一秒后便给了他一个热情的拥抱。或许是长期与动画打交道的缘故，这位微胖的中年导演身上有着一种讨人喜欢的亲和力，但在谈及艺术的时候，目光中又透露出不输给年轻人的专注与热忱。他的工作室也完全是艺术家该拥有的房间的样子，采光良好的落地玻璃，略显凌乱但依然干净的书桌，塞满书籍和资料的多层橱柜，因为挂满海报而色彩斑斓的墙壁。Taron不得不承认自己迅速地喜欢上了这个地方，连带这个人一起。

他们在窗边的工作台边坐下，由于时间宝贵，寒暄几句之后就切入了正题。

“我还是想冒昧地问一下。为什么会选中我？”

Dean露出了意外的神色：“这是你最想问的？”

“是的。”Taron理所当然地回答。

对方露出了笑容：“谦虚是美德，年轻人，但你也应该对自己的能力保持信心。第一次听你开口的时候我就有种感觉，你就是我需要的那个人。当我听到你在《青春誓约》里读信的那部分之后，我更加确信了。”

Taron愣了片刻，他知道这部电影的名气并不高，而且在北美还没有上映：“你……已经看过了？”

“是的，半个月前，伦敦电影节上。”

“你该不会……特地去英国看了我的电影？”

“事实证明这次‘特地’非常值得，”Dean眼中带着振奋，“剧本决定了我需要一个英国人，而你的名字第一个跳入我的脑海。尽管世人当下最关注的是你的特工表演，但我得承认我被你声线里少年式的天真气质迷住了，还有你朗诵的方式，你恰到好处的口音，都非常具备戏剧感。”

面对一连串的称赞，Taron不知如何回答，只能报以一个羞涩的笑容。

“所以，问题在于你的兴趣，”Dean接着说，“我得坦白，这是一次前途未卜的冒险，这部动画和驯龙续集可不一样，我无法保证它会成功。”

“我理解，它听起来确实有些疯狂。”

Dean自嘲地笑笑：“你不是第一个这么说的人，我倾向于把它称为‘孤注一掷’。顺便说，我是王尔德的忠实读者，他的童话作品每一部都是瑰宝，却一直没有受到电影界足够的珍视。我想要表达出他真正试图传达的东西，无私的、伟大的、不受局限的爱。他说过，成为一件艺术品是……”

“……是生活的目的。”Taron不自觉地接下了他的话，“事实上，我也是他的忠实读者之一。”

“噢，我果然没有选错人。”Dean冲他点头。

“但如果我来饰演燕子的话，那么王子呢？”

“还没有决定，”Dean回答，“不过考虑到背景设定，我同样倾向于寻找一名英国演员，最好能沿承那种庄重的、贵族式的说话方式。”

王子，贵族式的英语……Taron无法阻止自己的联想朝向某个方向伸展，他迟疑了一会儿，才用半开玩笑的语气说，“真巧，我知道一个人可能非常适合。”

“Colin Firth？”

“你怎么知道？”Taron惊讶地睁大了眼睛：“我还什么都没有说……”

Dean大笑：“太好猜了，毕竟我一直在关注你们的新片。你可真是迷上他了，孩子。”

Taron无可反驳地耸了耸肩。

“但你也得知道，邀请他的难度的太大了。”

“我知道，”Taron回答，“只是想想而已。”

*

离开之前Dean慷慨地给了Taron一份剧本初稿，尽管后者反复强调自己还不能马上做出决定。对此Dean展现出了充分的诚意，表示不介意再等一段时间。

他并不知道我在顾虑什么，Taron想，他奋力地想要把平等的爱传达给全世界的孩子和成年人，我却连承认自己的性取向都做不到。和Dean的会面加深了Taron的迷惑，他甚至感到羞愧，每个人都知晓前进的方向，他却总是被推着走，虚名借着电影的热度水涨船高，可真实的自己和过去相比，依然毫无长进。

他理应婉拒的，听从经纪人的建议，选择更稳妥的道路。可在内心深处，他无法说服自己甩掉那个想法，那个邀请Colin共同出演的想法。

赶往电视台的路上他脑海里都是纷杂的念头，仿佛有黑白两个小人藏在他的背后来回扭打，制造出恼人的噪音。纽约实在太大，等他终于到达的时候，其余成员都已经集合完毕，他穿过喧闹的走廊来到录制室的门外，远远地便看到Colin的身影。

距离两人上次见面才过了不到一周，但Colin的状态看上去并不好，不知为何Taron隔着很远便有这种强烈的感觉。Colin正站在一块白色的幕布前接受拍照，脸上仍旧带着职业性的礼貌笑容，可面色比平时苍白得多，相机的镁光灯忽而亮起，暴露出他额头上挂着的薄汗。

Taron还没回过神，Matt便招呼他加入队伍，他连忙挂上笑脸，三步并作两步地跨入镜头前方。

这些天他已经习惯了面对各种口音与肤色的主持人，习惯了反复回答那些大同小异的问题——和著名演员合作你有什么感受，压力大吗，作为一名新人如何看待这部电影，云云，大部分的答案他早就倒背如流。采访和拍照持续了将近一个小时，等所有活动都结束之后，他才终于有了接近Colin的机会。

“你还好吗？”他开口便问。

Colin的眉毛挑起来：“我看起来很糟？”

他重重地点头。

“最近是有些感冒。”Colin无奈地回答。

Taron这才注意到Colin的鼻音比平时更重，被话筒放大时还听不太出来，但面对面就不一样了。他的心中充满愧疚：“噢天那，是我传染给你的吗？”

“不，只是我不慎着凉了而已。”

Taron还想说些什么，但Sophie扬起手臂他们走来：“Colin，Taron，Sam说他很乐意带我们去玩，时代广场。”她见Taron面露疑色，得意地挤了挤眼睛，补充道，“Matt刚刚被他的漂亮妻子带走，所以今晚我们自由了。”

Taron还没回答，Colin却率先摇头：“你们去吧，我先回酒店休息。”

这个答案换来了Sophie关切地问候，可Colin依然挂着得体的微笑，叫对方不用担心。

“我只是有点累了，夜生活对于我这个年纪的人来说太夸张了，更何况是纽约。”他半开玩笑地说，表现得像是真的没事儿一样，所以女孩把征询的目光投向一旁的Taron。

“你们先走吧，”Taron回答，“我……我先送Colin回去。”

*

他们订的酒店在举办首映的SVA剧院附近，距离此地五个街区之外，Taron一边跟在Colin身后走进电梯，一边问：“计程车？”

可Colin却皱起了眉头，“你真的不必陪我回去，他们都在等你呢。”

“可是……”

“只是感冒而已，”Colin的语气依旧轻缓，却有一种无从置喙的坚决，“况且我想安静地睡一会儿，我可不觉得有你在房间的时候我能如愿。”

我保证安静地呆着，一点儿声音都不出——他想这么回答，但这听起来太过可怜，不是他应该展现在Colin面前的模样。他把溜到嘴边的话咽下去，目光无处摆放，只能盯着自己的脚尖：“至少让我为你叫辆计程车。”

“好吧。”

百老汇上车水马龙，Taron很容易就拦到一辆，开车的是一名女司机，率先认出了Colin，随后是Taron，充满好奇的目光在两人之间游移，似乎是觉察到了什么微妙的气氛。Taron觉得如果她有个镜头的话可能现在就按下快门了，或许她真的有，出于职业修养才没有这么做。Taron的眼神无意识地和Colin的撞在一起，很显然后者也持有同样的看法，所以他只是任由Taron为他打开车门，若无其事地坐进去。

“回去之后给我发个信息。”Taron把手扒在车门边，俯下身在他耳边说。

“你担心过头了，感冒不会让我变成一个虚弱的儿童。”

Taron挤出一个勉强地笑容，退后一步关上车门，看着车子发动，目光本能地追随其后，仿佛上面载的不只有Colin，还有他自己的一部分。最近他总是被迫面对这样的视野，被迫目送Colin离他而去，百老汇比他公寓外的那条街热闹得多，可在吞噬一个身影这件事上，全世界的街道并没有什么不同。

他想要留在Colin身边，尽管对方或许并不真的需要照顾，可是自己的陪伴也会让Colin获得享受，从前一直如此，不是吗。他其实有很多话想和Colin说，想商量动画配音的事，想表达自己对之前那几条无聊新闻的看法，Colin一定也看了它们，但他不觉得那些低劣的东西，能够破坏他们之间长久存在的、隐形却牢固的联系，他们只是需要更多的交谈，他能拿出充足的耐心和丰富的说辞，只要Colin容许他一起回去。

但Colin轻轻地，不动声色地推走了他。

他漫无目的地沿着百老汇大街踱步，把自己沉浸在各色的霓虹灯光中。他还是第一次到这里来，可眼前的辉煌景致却无法令他提起兴趣。不知过了多久他终于来到了路口处，一片空地在他面前铺展开，被高耸的楼宇围在中央，高低参差的悬挂巨幕发出炫目的光芒，从四面八方投下来，和电视里看到的几乎一样。

这就是时代广场了，他想，其他人或许还在附近，他想着要不要打个电话，可又怕扫了他们的兴，毕竟情绪管理一直是他的弱项。最后，他只是给Sophie发了个短信通报自己的位置。

这时他听到了熟悉的音乐，最近听过无数次的伴奏，随之响起的是Colin的声音，还有他自己的，在开放环境中变得有些失真。他猛地抬起头，发现正前方的大楼中央、那块最大的屏幕上，正在放映kingsman的预告片。

他望着被放大了无数倍的面孔愣住了，电影里的年轻特工带着黑框眼镜，西装革履，举止洒脱，身上带有一种奇异的陌生感，仿佛根本不是他自己。几个像是中学生的年轻人在他面前不远处停下，对着屏幕兴奋地指指点点。其中一个赞叹地说，达西先生真是太绅士了，简直完美。而另一个很快附和道，我觉得他的小跟班也不错。

“才不是什么小跟班，”第三个人打断了她，“那是Taron Egerton，我fo了他的推特，他特别可爱。”

“行了我们都知道你是他的狂热粉丝了，”第一个人用胳膊肘推她，“你明天要去首映吗？”

“当然啦，我要早早去排队，在红毯上跟他合照。”

Taron听见了她们的全部对话，心中涌上一阵感动，他没想到自己在遥远的美国大陆上已经有了他的粉丝，专门为了他去提早排队，他从来没有想过这一天会来得如此之快。

“如果我现在就去跟她合照会不会吓到她？”他反射性地问出了声，却没有收到回答。

当然了，因为Colin并不在他身边。不会走在他后方几步之外，在他回过头的时候总能看见。

他曾经梦想过这一切，早在电影拍摄的时候，在他还一文不名的时候，他梦想着有朝一日能爬上峰顶，和Colin比肩而立，看着世界像画卷一样在脚边铺展开来。他天真的以为到那时他就能拥有一切，为此他一直不断前进，参与每一场试镜，斟酌每一句用词，在媒体面前表现得像一个谦逊的黄金新人，专心打造形象和人气。

可此时此地，他带着茫然回过头，却发现身后没有任何人。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

友人的声音自不远处响起。他回过神，发现预告片早就结束了，而女孩们也不知所踪，Sam正朝他走来，把担忧的目光投向他。

他摸了摸自己的脸颊，在二月的晚风中它们冻得有些僵硬，他觉得自己此刻的表情一定很糟糕，恐怕是一副快要哭出来的样子。上一次他让别人担心的时候，站在他对面的是Colin，而Colin不顾他身上沾满油烟的围裙，给了他一个温暖结实的拥抱。

他转过身朝向Sam。“好得很，就是人太多了，有点……晕乎乎的。”

Sam释然地笑了，走上来勾住他的肩，“这种时候你需要喝上一杯，最好是烈一点儿的，其他人都在酒吧里，加入我们？”

“好。”他回答，在冰冷的空气继续灌入脖颈之前，把衣领抬得更高了些。

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 14

14.

在美国停留的几天行程里，缠着Colin的感冒病毒就像冷空气一样迟迟不散。

首映后的第二天，纽约便下起了雪，穿过街道的风比先前更凛冽了一些，但剧组的行程却依然密集，一场集体采访，一场双人采访，到了晚上，Colin还要去电视台参加一场脱口秀的录制。

“谁让我不慎成为剧组里最受美国人欢迎的英国绅士呢。”出发前他这样打趣自己。

Taron喜欢Colin的脱口秀，在那些节目里Colin表现出的幽默和风趣总是令人赞叹，他们还一起参加过一场，Taron全程都坐在Colin身边，像安装了定向天线一样，本能地接收对方说的每一句话。他还偷偷搜索过Colin过往出席各种脱口秀的视频，他喜欢看Colin和主持人一唱一和、妙语连珠的样子，他自己就做不到，基本上只有被开涮的份儿。

但不是这一次。这一次美国人并没有邀请他，而他对此感到庆幸，不然他无法保证自己还能像上次一样正常发挥。入夜后，季风还在窗外肆虐，他呆在宾馆房间里刷Twitter，却没有真的把屏幕上的文字读进去，手指漫不经心地在页面上滑来滑去，心里却还在为Colin的感冒而担忧。

当熟悉的脚步声由远及近地响起时，他第一时间从床上跳起，踩着拖鞋去开门，尽管这并无必要，他们各自持有一张房卡，完全可以自由进出，但Taron还是那么做了。

“Colin，你感觉如何。”在拉开门的第一时刻，他问。

“放心，没那么糟。”Colin他的脸冻得有些发红，神色却依旧如常，仿佛生病的是另一个人。

Taron目送他走进房间，解下围巾挂在衣钩上，然后转过身，把拿在手里的什么东西递到Taron面前：“给你的。”

Taron诧异地接过来，那是一张新的房卡，他用眼神询问对方。

“我又订了一个单人间，就在隔壁，”Colin解释说，“今晚你过去睡吧。”

Taron愣在了原地：“为什么？”

“为了避免被我传染。”

“噢，我的感冒才刚好，没那么容易再犯……”

“可如果再犯的话，也会比上次更严重，”Colin竖起一只手指打断他，“来自年长者的忠告。”

“好吧，我只是想……”

“留下来照顾我？不必，我能照顾自己。”

Colin轻描淡写地说着理所当然的话，可在Taron的耳中，他听上去就像外面的积雪一样冰冷。Taron觉得有些委屈，这不对，他们之间不该是这样。可Colin还生着病，他不想让自己表现得像个胡搅蛮缠的小孩。

他僵硬地点点头，“那……你注意休息。”

“好，事实上我这就打算睡了。”

Colin的鼻音依然很重，话声中丧失了平时丝绒似的磁性质感，变得粘稠，沙哑，每个音节都像一把尖刀，立起残忍的刀锋，缓慢地割在某个他们都故意忽略的地方。

而Taron这才体会到视而不见是一项多么困难的任务。他只能去往隔壁，在新的房间里踱步，等待空调把室温抬高。这里的墙壁隔音很好，好得过了头，除了空调发出的干燥的运转声之外，他几乎听不到任何声音。中途他感到口渴，随手打开茶几上的瓶装水，仰起脖子往嗓子里灌，却被冰冷的水流激出一个寒战。

Colin一定不能喝这个，这是他脑海中冒出的第一个念头。在各种混乱思绪的驱使下他打开壁柜上的电水壶，迅速地烧了一杯热水，然后端着它往隔壁走去。他觉得自己很蠢，但除此之外，他不知道还能为对方做什么。

他在Colin的门外停了下来。

房门虚掩着，他离开的时候忘了关严，透过门缝他听到Colin正在打电话，走廊里太过安静，他甚至能听到电话听筒里传出的声音。

那是个陌生的男声，声线中有着中年式的温润，正在嘱咐Colin关于药品种类、剂量之类的事情，Taron既不认识这个声音，也没听过那些名词，他自己的身体很好，没怎么进过医院，对药也不熟悉。但是Colin的回应很从容，“我知道了，这是早上的，晚上用量减半，还要配合消炎含片一起服用”。Taron突然发觉，这是年龄和阅历所带来的必然结果。也是横在他们之间的、诸多鸿沟的一部分，绝对不是他杯子里那杯愚蠢的，冒着热气的瓶装水所能填平的。

而他现在躲在对方门外，扮演一个可耻又可笑的偷听者。和他毛躁的样子不同，电话里的声音很沉稳，正是生病中的人所需要的，他忍不住去想对方会是谁，Colin的朋友吗。他知道Colin有不少朋友，当他们在一起的时候Colin也谈及过一些。但除了著名演员导演之外，其余的对于他来讲仅仅是名字而已。

他对Colin的了解远没有他所认为的那么多，现在的他终于不得不承认这个现实，他们之间除了偶尔交换的短信，除了互相赠送的小礼，除了共度的工作时间之外，究竟还有什么呢？

——他并不需要我。

这个想法让他身前的门变得千钧重，被一只无形的手紧紧压住，再也推不开了。

他仓惶地转身离去。

*

回到自己的房间之后，Taron钻进浴室洗了个澡，比平时停留得更长了一些，企图借助水流的冲刷缓解胸中的苦闷，可惜收效甚微，淋浴间的热气蒸得他有些头晕，等他终于擦干身体，披着浴袍出来的时候，他的手机屏幕正在床上兀自亮着，呼吸灯一闪一灭，忠实地提示着被主人错过的消息。

他愣了一下，不顾头发上滴滴答答的水珠，迅速拿起手机查看，心中扬起一丝不合时宜的侥幸，但很快就落了个空。联系他的不是Colin，当然，而是他的经纪人。短信里附了一个网址以及一句简短的留言，“看过之后回个电话”。

他在床沿上坐下来，打开网址，掠过版头的娱乐广告，拇指一路下滑，却在正文处猛然停了下来。

他看到几张照片，像是用简陋的手机镜头拍摄的，出现在画面中的场所灯光晦暗，烟雾缭绕，Taron一眼便认出那是RADA附近的一家酒吧，挤满了狂热的学生，而照片的一角有他，几年前的他，衬衫领口敞着，一脸青涩地和另一个男人勾肩搭背，脸颊贴得很近，嘴唇几乎要碰在一起，半醉的模样绝对和体面二字相差甚远。

他咬紧嘴唇，继续往下浏览，随后发现几个网站已经转载了这条新闻，他逐一点进去查看，内容都大同小异，把他的名字、“王牌特工”和“同性恋韵事”之类抢眼的单词摆在一起其中一个甚至用突兀的红线把他圈了出来。他看了看发布时间，差不多都在几个小时前，页面下方已经有了若干评论——“噢，我今天刚看完他的电影，回来就刷到这个，落差可真大”、“这个人是不是要演镭射眼，他是弯的？毁三观啊”、“只是几张照片而已，拜托别造谣”、“万一是真的呢，演艺圈真乱，还有一个可信的没”……

他感到震惊，没有再继续看下去，抓起电话给Lindy拨了号。

“所以，照片是真的吗？”对方开门见山地问。

“是真的没错，”Taron紧张地回答，“我是说，当我还在念书的时候，我确实去过那种酒吧几次，期末狂欢之类的，在那种场合人们都表现得比较……奔放。可那时候我还是单身，天啊，我不知道是谁拍下了我……又是谁把它们翻了出来。”

“我也不知道，”Lindy接着说，“情况有点出乎意料，你按照我说的注销过Facebook和Ins了吗？把所有带有实名的私人信息，照片和网志，都从公开场合撤下来。”

“我发誓，我在开通Twitter之前都做了。”Taron的脑海中划过一阵不祥的预感，“可能是以前的同学传到Facebook上的，何况过去我在社交网络上根本不活跃，不该有谁能挖出这么多细节，除非……”

“除非是和你早有私交的人。”Lindy叹了口气，“虽然不想旧事重提，但是，那个叫Dennis的男孩最近联系过你吗？”

听到这个名字让Taron心中一沉，下意识地攥紧了拳头：“不，完全没有，我甚至都要忘了他了。”

Lindy沉默了一会儿，“我会想办法查一下，但别抱太大希望。接下来如果被问到，你要表现得谨慎些。”

“我明白。”

挂断电话之后，他在床上辗转了很久。那些照片说明不了什么，他告诉自己，只是谣言而已，总会出现的。他知道现在以他现在的收入根本请不起公关，Lindy重视他，才给了他最大程度的照顾。所以接下来，他只能指望自己表现得天衣无缝一点，否则的话， 他的镭射眼试镜，他和Dean《快乐王子》伟大计划，都会逐一受到影响，更糟糕的是，连Colin都会被卷进来。

“噢，它们勾起了我关于学生时代的回忆，”第二天，在被堵在电视台门外的记者问起那些照片时，他尽可能平静地拿出了事先准备的说辞，“学生时代不都是这样吗，尽做蠢事，但仍然值得怀念。”

“蠢事也包括感情生活吗？”记者不依不饶地问，“为何不向喜爱你的影迷朋友们透露一些呢，要知道很多人已经为你疯狂了。”

“这个嘛，我很荣幸有人被我吸引，不过，适当的神秘感也是我保持吸引力的方式之一。”他冲着镜头挤了挤眼，“只是个玩笑，我希望观众把更多的注意力放在电影本身，毕竟影片里有那么多优秀的演员……”

他把招牌式的笑容挂在脸上，竭尽全力表现得自然风趣，终于把话题引向了另一个方向。在回答这些问题的时候Colin一直没有离开他的视野，Colin就在他身边不远处，也在回答记者的问题，快门的声音在他们周围接连响起，但他不敢也没有余力往那个方向看。从前他总是毫无知觉地环绕在Colin周围，像一颗被太阳吸引的恒星似的，可那些时日竟然变得非常遥远。

Colin或许听到了他在说的话，短暂地停下来，隔着人群向他递来一个眼神，就像首映式上做过的那样，而Taron即使用余光也仍能准确地接收到，那几乎成了刻入神经的本能。可是，等摄像机和话筒终于从他面前挪开的时候，Colin的目光也像阳光下蒸发的雪一样，消失得不留踪迹。

*

纽约是剧组行程的最后一站，也是最长的一站。宣传期就是这样，东奔西走，把地球绕上半圈，短短的半个月忙得像是半年似的。不过他们的忙碌也确实收到了回报，Kingsman的票房成绩远远超出预期，两周之内就破了亿，而电影在亚洲市场甚至还没上映呢。成功发生得太突然，等一切尘埃落定之后，Taron反而有一种不真实的感觉。

飞机刚刚在伦敦的跑道上着陆，Sophie便提议来一场庆功宴会，得到了其他人的欣然拥护，他们选择了上次在拍摄期间共度圣诞的那家酒吧，甚至还打电话把没参加巡回的Mark Strong从家里拖了出来。

尽管过了一年多，小小的酒吧却还保持着当时的样子，除了墙上的几张摇滚乐队的壁纸换成了风格奔逸的装饰画，其余的都原封未动。出席的成员也还是上次那些，就除了Samuel已经回国，而Colin也因为感冒而缺席。

酒吧里依然人声鼎沸，依然是年轻人的天下，可Taron却没什么兴致。他盯着舞池，想起上次和Colin在这里进行的共舞，他不懂舞蹈也很少尝试，那是他跳得最棒的一次了，而当时他们表现得如此默契，世界化作身边纷杂的灯光，而他们面对面，凝视彼此的眼睛，无需交流便能寻到同一个步调。他不知道Colin有没有类似的感觉，或许他应该早一点追问的，如果他们之间真的没有任何额外的东西存在，那么当时的悸动又算什么呢。

但他已经没机会问了，Colin不在场，也带走了他自己的一部分。他想Colin此刻或许还在回去的途中，而出现在Colin电话里的陌生人，或许正等在那幢亮着温暖灯光的房子里面。这个想法像绳索一样勒紧了Taron的心，让他在缭绕的氤氲中无法呼吸。他独自坐在吧台旁边，欢笑的人群来来往往，偶尔擦过他的肩，当中有一些人试图跟他搭讪，但是开口之前就被他的姿态吓退了。

“嘿，一个人躲在这儿想什么呢？”不知过了多久，终于有人打破了他四周的沉默。

“哦，Mark，晚上好。”Taron努力地抬起眼皮。

Mark叹了口气，在他身边的空位坐下：“我至少看到五个人试图勾搭你，两个女孩儿，三个男孩儿。甚至都没有一个合你的胃口？”

“对不起，我不想扫兴的，我只是……”

“在想Colin？”

他用轻松的语气戳破了Taron的心事，令后者愣在原地，目光垂在吧台对面五颜六色的酒杯之间，游移了许久，才终于抬起头说：“Mark，我能不能问你一些事情，关于Colin以前的事情。”

Mark耸耸肩，看上去一点儿也不意外，他把一个瓶子递给Taron。后者接过来，发现瓶中不是酒，而是醒酒的苏达饮料。

“拿着这个，”他用拇指笔向门口，“这里太吵了，我们出去说吧。”

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 15

15.

室外比酒吧里凉得多，Taron身上只套了一件藏蓝色的T恤，本能地打了个寒战，赶忙把夹克披在外面。冷空气将脑袋里的酒精冲散不少，他跟着Mark一道，倚在公路边的栏杆上。

这条酒吧街毗邻河畔，冬日的薄雾夹着水汽萦绕在身边。不远处就是泰晤士河，一座悬桥横跨其上，车辆在桥中穿梭往来。从此处看去，河面一片晦暗，然而车尾灯拖出长长的痕迹点亮了黑暗，在视野尽头汇成一条昏黄与橘红相间的、光的川流。

Taron盯着它有些出神：“在我的老家，夜晚就是夜晚，可这里的夜色却比白天还要亮。直到现在，我仍然不太习惯这座城市。”

“在伦敦生存的第一课，”Mark半开玩笑地回答，“即便是在晚上也要学会找路。”

“我在学习。”Taron耸了耸肩。

“所以，”Mark转过身来看着他，“是什么让你非得要找到Colin不可，他是会移动的路标吗？”

是的，他是。Taron在心里重重地说，试图把纠结成团的思绪梳理开来，组织成得体的语言：“我想邀请他共演一部电影，以及一些……相关的事情。我拿着一个邀约，亟待递出，它对于我来说意义重大，但同时我不想给Colin带来任何麻烦，否则的话，我宁愿立刻放弃。”

他说的不是谎言，但也不是全部的真相。Mark没有马上回答，而是站在他对面，意味深长地审视着他。Mark大概看了那些新闻，他想，说不定早就看穿了他的想法。他能做的只是迎上对方的目光，尽可能不逃开。隔了好久，Mark终于卸下了防备：“我和那家伙做了十几年的朋友，我会告诉你我知道的。”

Taron松了口气，小心翼翼地开始提问：“我想知道……在他变得家喻户晓之前，大约1993年的时候，是不是发生过什么事……”

“你想问他和Meg Tilly的那段情史？”

“嗯，差不多吧。”Taron坦言。

“好吧，不过你得理解，我也只知道一部分而已，那时候我还不认识他，而在我认识之后，他也绝不是喜欢谈论隐私的类型。”

“我当然理解，我无意冒犯只是……想要知道。”

他语气中的恳切让Mark心软下来，抬起一只手轻拍他的背，嘴角扯出一个安慰式的笑容：“别紧张，我没打算搪塞你。”

Taron感激地点点头，等他说下去。

“如果从头追溯，隐居这件事，一开始是Colin的主意。那时候他们都过得不太顺心，如果只是Colin自己，还不至于做出这么极端的事。但Meg的状态更糟糕一些，甚至开始依赖香烟和酒精。或许是出于大男子主义的考量，Colin替她做了决定。”

Taron愣了一下，他从未想到过这一点：“然后……？”

“然后他们远离尘世，度过了开心的两年，或许吧，但人始终很难离群索居太久。所以他们打算回来，重新开始，Colin又做了一次决定，他以为一切都会顺利的。可媒体显然不欢迎这对愤世嫉俗的年轻人，开始对他们恶语相加。那时候有一些很过火的报道，你可能很难想象……”

“事实上我……看过一些，”Taron说，“大概能想象。”

Mark诧异地看着他：“那么我就省略细节了。我的重点是，谣言和诽谤究竟有多严重，这件事确实因人而异。它们并不能真的毁掉你，或者降低你的水平，但能锉光你的锐气和耐心。当时他们两个都没有太大名气，而那个时代的资讯也远不如现在发达，花边新闻确实能影响专业人士对他们的评价，让他们总是拿不到理想的角色。”

Taron回想起自己接连试镜失败时的沮丧心情：“那感觉一定很糟糕。”

“所以Meg累了，心灰意冷，失望战胜了爱情，她没有跟Colin一起回英国，最终选择淡出这个圈子。”Mark轻叹了口气，“我知道的差不多就是这些，还是那家伙醉酒后才吐露的。很讽刺不是吗，出于爱而做的决定，结果却让爱走到了尽头。”

Taron不知如何回答。

“都是陈年旧事，你不必太在意。”Mark说，“只不过总有些影响留下，所以如果他显得比任何人都要谨慎，别怪他。”

“我不会的。”

“天哪，跟你聊过这些，我都开始担心他了，”Mark的语气里充满无奈，“天知道他的感冒到底怎样，他特别喜欢装作一切都好，却不知自己在生活中的糟糕演技绝对会让奥斯卡金人为他哭泣。”

Taron想起摆在Colin橱柜里的那座金人，他甚至能清晰地想起摆放的位置，这让他感到既好笑又苦涩。

“要不我们给他打个电话？”Mark提议。

“呃……我不认为是个好主意，”Taron马上说，“他或许已经有约了。”

“有约？”

“是啊。”他把Colin和陌生男人通话的事跟Mark描述了一遍，省略了自己偷听的部分。

“哦，那多半是他的私人医生。”

“医生？”Taron睁大了眼睛。

“是啊，会给人开药，叮嘱服用情况的，当然是医生。”Mark轻描淡写地说，“而且我也去过他推荐的诊所，确实符合你的描述。”

Taron像个傻子似的愣在了原地。

“没有医生会在这么晚工作，我还是打个电话吧……”

“不，”Taron立刻阻止了他，“我是说，不必了，我……我去看看他。”

“你？”

“是的，”Taron怔在原地，机械式地点头，“对不起，我……我得先走一步，帮我向其他人道歉……”

他的目光越过栏杆，眺向公路的远处，积蓄已久的渴望从他的眼中呼之欲出，却又被另一股力量生生扯回原地，他带着茫然，迟疑地回过头。Mark倚在栏杆上望着他，脸上慢慢浮起一个了然的微笑，抬手朝他挥了挥：“去吧。”

这个单字像一个启动信号，Taron下定决心转过身，沿着人行道迈开步子，越走越急，最后索性小跑起来。

他不能叫计程车去Colin家，那太显眼了。好在距离地铁停运还有一段时间，还来得及。他冲进地铁站，迅速掏出口袋里的零钱。他已经很久没有坐过地铁了，跟剧组一起行动时基本都在乘车，他自己的口袋里也有足够的钱，但他只是站在售票机前，通向目标的地铁路线便自动蹦入了他的脑海。

他无法遏制地想到上一次去Colin家的情形，仅仅走过一次的线路，却无意识地被他铭记了很久。那时他一无所有，除了手上两包累赘的行李，而Colin敞开家门接纳了他。

那幢房子的钥匙，现在依然躺在他的背包里，也躺在他的记忆里，擅自闯入每一个有Colin出现的梦境，引着他走进那条僻静的小巷，路过平整的墙壁，砖红的信箱，叶片团簇的梧桐树，最终停在到那扇门前。二楼的卧室里，永远亮着一盏落地灯，灯罩是鹅黄色的，隔着窗帘透出朦胧的、盈盈的暖光，微弱却恒久。那是他的灯塔，他的路标，是他必须要找到的地方，是他的起点也是终点。

阔别一整年，他终于再度沐浴在那捧光芒之中。

身后的街道上还有人来人往，留下一串嘈杂的脚步声，交谈声，引擎启动声，重复着伦敦一如既往的喧嚣。可此时可此，在Taron的耳中，它们却突然变得十分遥远。在他的眼里，整个世界的灯都熄灭了，只剩下最后一盏，摇曳着映照在Colin的侧脸上。

几乎就在Taron到达的时候，Colin也出现在自家门前，正从车库里走出，独自一人，身上还穿着那件看起来十分正式的西装，只把紧箍在脖子上的领带扣扯松了些，蓝色条纹的布料略显凌乱地铺在领口。他看起来并不太好，夜色中的身影像是被阴云笼罩，显得比平时更消瘦。在没有人的地方他无需掩饰自己的疲态，便任由目光耷拉下来，嘴唇抿成一条线，下垂的嘴角中包含倦意。

“Colin！”Taron不禁喊出声。

被叫到名字的人抬起头，隔着一段距离，难以置信地望着来人：“你怎么在这儿？”

而Taron已经跑到了他身边，运动鞋踏过水泥路面，发出沉闷的声响：“我……还是担心。”

Colin的眉头紧锁在一起：“你的担心已经要溢出了。听着，今晚是庆祝的日子，你应该多和年轻人呆在一起，给自己找点乐子，而不是跑这么远……”

“可我并不想！”Taron粗暴地打断了他的话，拳头不由自主地攥成一团。他的呼吸还没有完全平复，因为刚刚结束奔跑而轻喘：“如果说这里才是我真正想来的地方呢，拜托了，别再想尽办法赶我走，我已经受够了目送你离开，自己却只能钉在原地。”

Colin在咫尺外凝视着他，赭褐色的眼睛里写满了怜惜、愠怒、无奈、以及更多无法用言语形容的复杂心绪，在这样的目光中，Taron费尽心力搭筑出的防线终于功亏一篑，压抑许久的话找到了宣泄的出口，争先恐后地从喉咙里冲出来。

“我……我去了那间酒吧，我真的尝试了，可我忘不了上一次和你跳舞时的情形。我再也没有办法和别人一起跳舞了，只能是你，Colin……我找了很久，又等了很久，而你身边是我唯一想停留的地方……”

他的声音越来越慢，越来越小，夹杂着难以遏制的哽咽，他抓住Colin的衣领，无视指尖的颤抖，身体前倾，将两个人的嘴唇贴在了一起。

那一刻Taron并不太清楚自己在做什么，他的心跳几乎停止。Colin嘴唇干燥而柔软，暖意从唇缝里透出来，就像他无数次想象过的那样，而他的头脑一片空白，明明只是细若游丝的温度，却轻而易举地把他的理智烧断了线，让他再也无法思考任何事情。

他多么想就这样收紧手臂，把自己紧紧嵌入对方的怀抱，但是他不能。他等待着，保持着同样的姿势，紧闭双眼，一秒钟变得像一辈子那么长。终于，在他的勇气流失殆尽之前，Colin轻轻地抱住了他的肩。

Colin的手也在颤抖，透过夹克厚实的布料Taron仍能感觉到，同时感觉到的还有对方慌乱的心跳，Colin和他一样拼命忍耐着，隔了很久终于开始回应，把牙齿轻微分开一条缝，Taron探出舌头舔舐它们，既急不可耐，又小心翼翼。他觉得自己就快要被逼疯了，Colin的体温和味道包裹着他，让他几近融化，他用仅存的念头，拼命地寻找着对方的舌头。

在舌尖相触的一刹，Colin像噩梦中惊醒似的，猛然停了下来。“不，”他从对方身边撤开，“我不能这么做。”

“为什么？”Taron像是被抛进了冰冷的河水，“你也想要我，我知道，而我现在就在你面前……”

“这不是什么该死的周五性爱，”Colin的呼吸声里仍带着压抑的颤抖，“没有那么简单，我不能眼看着冲动和草率毁了你的人生。”

“这当然不是！”Taron望进Colin的眼睛，“你不能用这种可笑的借口，来否认我们共度的那些时光……”

Colin没有回答他的质问，只是垂下头，避开了他的目光。

“我发誓我是认真的，”Taron语无伦次地说，“我才不在乎其他人如何揣测，他们根本不了解你。Colin……我……我爱你，从很早以前开始，一直都是，我以为你一直都知道，我以为我现在终于有资格站在你身边……”

而那个字眼仿佛有千钧重，突兀地敲在两人之间，让Colin终于无处可逃：“你不明白，Taron，这和资格没有任何关系，我从未想过质疑你，而是……我不相信的是我自己。”

Taron咬紧嘴唇看着他。

“我没有你以为的那么好，Taron，你还那么年轻，值得无数比我更好的选择。而我不是什么马克达西，穿着圣诞小鹿毛衣就可以把一切推上正轨……”他停顿了很久，最终长长地叹了口气，“这对我来说太复杂了。”

这番话令Taron彻底失去了言语，他心中完美的，优雅的Colin Firth此时看起来无助又疲惫，近在咫尺却触不可及，几乎要把他的心撕成碎片。他无法再看对方一眼，只能紧紧地盯着自己的脚尖。

“对不起，”不知过了多久，他终于再度开口，“我真是个自私的混蛋，我不该把这些推给你来承担。”

Colin没有责备他，但也没有向往常一样给他一个安慰的拥抱。Colin只是望着面前的青年人，Taron在冷风中快要缩成一团，像某种瑟瑟发抖的小动物，急需被包裹在温暖之中。他能做到，他们依然站得很近，只要再向前一步就够了，然而时间在他们之间筑成一道看不见的高墙，生硬地阻挡了他的去路。

“回去吧，”他尽可能温柔地说，“好好睡一觉，开始新的生活。”

*

Taron不记得自己是怎么离开的.

他的灯塔熄灭了，突然间夜晚变得漆黑可怖，再多的热闹与喧嚷都无法点亮它。

酒吧里的聚会大概还在进行，但他已经完全无心参与，回公寓或许是个理智的主意，但一想到开门后即将面对的空旷，包围他的寒意便又加深了几分。他浑浑噩噩地晃到地铁站，发现已经过了停运时间，往常出入的人群也消失不见，只剩下昏黄的路灯发出嗡嗡的响声，把他的影子投在地面上，拖得很长。

路边不远处有一家电影院，通宵场还开放，他索性钻进去，在角落里给自己找了个位置。

屏幕上放映的是他从未看过的爱情电影，多半拍摄于上世纪末，画面中带着陈旧的质感。男主角追着女主角一路到机场，可后者却回过头，对他说，你来晚了。

是的，Taron想，他来晚了，就想自己一样。

耳畔是煽情的背景音乐和用力过度的台词，内容他没有仔细听，黑暗中他蜷缩在座椅上，头枕着椅背，不知不觉陷入了睡眠。

Colin毫无悬念地闯入他的梦境，只不过这一次，是以年轻时的模样，以往只存在于录像和照片中，但在梦里，他迈着轻快的脚步来到Taron面前，眉眼舒展，目光中刻着尚未被时间磨平的桀骜，仿佛世间所有的伤害都还没来得及降临在他的身上。

而后他露出笑意，轻轻揽住Taron的肩，拨开他额前的碎发，垂下头亲吻他的嘴唇。

梦境里的景象一片模糊的，Taron不清楚自己在哪儿，身边是椴树环抱的公园，还是铺满灯光的卧室，但不知为何，他清楚地知道眼前的一切都是虚假的，他被溺于悲伤深处，无法呼吸，只能倍加用力地扯紧了怀中人的衣襟。

终于醒来的时候，他发觉自己的脸颊上沾满泪痕。

他费力地撑起身体，掏出手机检查时间，已经早上七点多。他离开放映厅来到走廊外，新一天的晨曦透过窗口照在他的身上。

糟糕的睡姿让他的肩背隐隐作痛，每迈出一步都很沉重，但伦敦已经醒来，生活也必须继续。《X战警·天启》的试镜就安排在三天后，无论如何，他都得回家做准备才行。

钻进地铁之前他收到了来自Lindy的联络。就在Taron以为一切都不会更糟的时候，他的经纪人给他带来了一个完全出乎意料的消息。

“我简直不能更吃惊了。”Lindy在电话里说。

“什么？火星上发现了生命？”

“这一点儿也不好笑。”Lindy呵斥道。

“好吧，”Taron的脚步慢下来，把话筒贴得更近了些，“到底是什么？”

“镭射眼的候选人名单里，有你的那位Dennis的名字。”

-TBC-


End file.
